Los Malos Fics de Starfan
by SugarQueen97
Summary: En estos tiempos donde el Fandom arde...donde todos pelean a muerte...donde se discute la trama vs el romance en la serie...llega una rara historia que mezcla humor, parodia y crítica de la serie. Nuestra querida Starfan13 crea Telenovelas, historias o sus propias versiones de los eventos de la vida de Star Butterfly dándoles más "sabor". Ideas fumadas en todo su esplendor señores!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esto es solo una pequeña historia media parodia, cómica de la serie. Digamos que viendo como últimamente muchas personas comentan estar desconformes con la serie junto a un amigo:** **knightday.** **Decidimos tomarnos todo más a broma XD. Esta idea parte de una conversación que tuvimos a raíz de hablar sobre algunas personas que se quejan de que la serie parece... telenovela y las críticas más comunes que tiene el fandom contra el desarrollo.  
**

 **Le pedí permiso para sacar varias de las ideas compartidas que tenemos.**

 **Es solo para reírse por lo cual no pretende ser nada serio, ni lógico, ni nada... así que solo al inicio doy un muy suave contexto. Tampoco investigué nada sobre tiempos de grabación de series, lo omití por el bien del drama.**

 **Para los que no han leído mis otros fics serios ¡juro que no son como la historia de novela que voy a inventar! XD jajaja**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **La Telenovela que creó Starfan**

Star Butterfly se sentó cómodamente en el enorme sillón en casa de los Díaz junto a su novio: Marco Díaz, apoyándose amorosamente en su hombro mientras sostenía en las manos una fuente con palomitas.

Al lado de la pareja flotaba Pony Head, mejor amiga de Star, parloteando algo sobre un chisme reciente ocurrido en el Reino de las Nubes haciendo a Kelly su desafortunada oyente la cual tomaba pequeños sorbos de refresco escuchando por encima el aburrido discurso de la princesa unicornio. Completando el espacio en el sillón estaban Jackie Lynn Thomas y Thomas Lucitor conversando animadamente entre ellos habiendo descubierto hace algún tiempo que tenían gustos similares en la música y los deportes. Cada cierto tiempo su charla era interrumpida por algún comentario burlón de Janna que sentada en el respaldo del mueble tecleaba en su celular navegando por internet.

A Marco y Star les parecía increíble que ahora, habiendo pasado tres años desde todos los acontecimientos graves ocurridos en Mewni y la confusión romántica entre ambos donde, por desgracia, acabaran involucrados Tom y Jackie todos pudieran ser amigos reuniéndose un fin de semana para ver una película o maratón de alguna serie.

Las cosas con Tom habían sido incómodas por un buen tiempo. Al chico no le había hecho nada de gracia descubrir por medio de unas fotografías que su novia se había besado con su escudero. A ella y a Marco les había tomado tiempo y esfuerzo tanto conjunto como individual el que Tom volviera a hablarles luego de una ruptura definitivamente mala y una pelea bastante furiosa con Marco.

Finalmente todo se había estabilizado, entre otras cosas porque el mismo Tom les comunicó que una mañana se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Star nunca lo hizo sentir demasiado seguro de su relación ni muy apreciado, así que decidió que perfectamente podía estar en paz con la relación de Star y Marco y él irse a buscar a una persona que no tuviera ninguna clase de sentimientos extraños por algún otro chico y que por ende no lo hiciera sentir constantemente como segundón.

Esa explicación no fue muy halagadora para Star, pero de todos modos si Tom estaba mejor entonces habría que aguantarse.

Por otro lado ella y Jackie nunca fueron muy amigas así que solo una conversación amable y sincera bastó para que quedaran en buenos términos…con Marco…inesperadamente la skater dijo sentirse muy feliz de que él fuera su primer novio, ya que le enseñó claramente que clase de relación era la que no quería y ahora podría elegir mucho mejor la próxima vez.

Esto no fue halagador para Marco, sin embargo, no es que tuviera derecho a quejarse demasiado sobre la visión de Jackie al respecto.

Kelly…la princesa de Mewni siempre sospechó que ella se sintió atraída hacia Marco con un tiempo, pero una vez que empezaron a salir la peli verde nunca demostró algún malestar al respecto cuando los veía besarse, así que ese presentimiento quedo en nada.

Menos mal que tres años después el grupo entero podía tener una reunión saludable de amigos un sábado por la noche, viendo la nueva serie disponible en Nexflisd: una obra original de la antigua Starfan13 ahora la mejor escritora de novelas románticas las cuales estaban basadas en la serie original creada por ella a partir de una historia publicada online: _"Stellita la millonaria: un amor entre mundos"._

La historia la comenzó hace tiempo cerca de un año después de que Star llegó a la Tierra. En un principio todos sabían que ella escribía historia sobre Star Butterfly, muchas de ellas emparejándola con cualquier chico guapo de turno, hasta que decidió que la rubia y su mejor amigo eran la pareja ideal comenzando a escribir alguna que otra corta historia del par en situaciones románticas.

A nadie le importó demasiado.

Así la castaña un buen día había decidido hacer una historia original basándose solo levemente en sus conocidos y las cosas que su ídolo le contaba sobre su vida modificando situaciones y personajes hasta llegar a crear la historia más popular de Fanfiction, Wattapad y cualquier otro sitio donde se publiquen historias siendo traducida a otros idiomas incluso por fieles lectoras.

Así Starfan13 saltó a la fama en poco tiempo firmando un contrato con una empresa extranjera para filmar una telenovela basada en su historia. Esta debió ser eliminada de la red y por supuesto terminar de cambiar cualquier similitud con la realidad.

Finalmente nació la nueva y famosa serial que recientemente acababa de ser subida a Nexflisd Estados Unidos completamente doblada y en excelente calidad con cada una de sus cuatro temporadas ya estrenadas en otros países.

De algún modo muchos sabían sobre que trataba la serie o sin querer habían recibido spoliers, pero todos prefirieron esperar a verla en conjunto de manera legal y sorprenderse en el momento en vez de ya saber que pasaba lo cual lo haría aburrido.

\- Me pregunto porque Starfan quiso que este país fuera el último donde su serie estuviera disponible_ dijo Marco rascándose la nuca.

\- No lo sé_ repuso Star encogiéndose de hombros y tragando un puñado de palomitas_ siempre que le pregunto esquiva el tema.

\- ¿Soy la única que tiene la sensación de que tiene miedo de que la veamos? _ manifestó Jackie pensativa.

\- ¿Miedo? No veo porque, ella dijo que eliminó cualquier similitud con la realidad_ Tom estaba manejando el control de la televisión para que comenzara el primer capítulo de la serie.

\- ¡Obviamente que no puede tener miedo!_ respaldó Pony Head pestañeando orgullosa_ por lo que he leído en internet, hay un personaje que es parecido a mí y cualquier serie con un personaje parecido a mí debe ser un producto de calidad que no deberías temer que los demás vean.

\- ¿Vamos a comenzar con la serie o no? _ rezongó Janna resoplando_ ya vi todas las nuevas fotos de la billetera de Marco incluyendo la de Star en bikini.

\- ¡Devuélveme eso! _ chilló el chico seguridad sonrojándose.

Un sonido de "shhh" proveniente de Kelly les indicó a todos que debían guardar silencio porque la serie estaba por comenzar.

Las luces del living se apagaron y... acción.

* * *

 _ **Temporada 1:**_

 _La serie comenzaba con Stella, la protagonista, llamada cariñosamente por todos "Stellita". Stellita es una chica guapa, alegre e hiperactiva pero muy irresponsable hija de sus millonarios padres quienes manejan una famosa empresa llamada Liauni que hace juguetes, ropa para niños y además animaciones y programas de televisión habiéndole dado a Stellita una gran creatividad heredara de sus padres._

 _Producto de su comportamiento irresponsable Stella es enviada a vivir con una antigua amiga de infancia de su madre, así acaba alojándose con una familia que por lo visto tienen genes de algún país de América del Sur, sin especificar de cual. Allí ella se hace muy cercana al hijo de la familia:_ _ **Mario Mañanitas**_ _, un chico amable, aunque algo tímido e inseguro que estudia para ser veterinario en la universidad (porque ama los perritos…posiblemente como una manera de hacerl_ o simpático) _y en su tiempo libre practica Kung Fu._

 _Stella y Mario desarrollan sentimientos mutuos, pero el problema es que Mario está de novio con una chica amable, bonita y aparentemente perfecta:_ _ **Jocelyn Thompson**_ _quien no tiene ninguna señal a la vista de ser la clásica mala de las telenovelas._

 _Los líos de la temporada se desarrollan entre Stella negando sus sentimientos, su acosador novio Tobías que quiere volver con ella usando todo tipo de trucos sucios, los crecientes sentimientos de Mario hacia ella vs su confusión debido a no querer herir a Jocelyn ni admitir que ama a Stellita. A todo esto, la amiga de Jocelyn, Jenny experta en armar líos y robar información comienza a convencer a su amiga para crear problemas entre el dúo de enamorados y así no se sigan acercando, pero al final nada puede contra los sentimientos de ambos (exagerados hasta el límite en la pantalla con viento repleto de pétalos de rosa y cámara lenta cuando conviene).  
_

 _El final de temporada tiene un conmovedor evento donde debido a una fiesta de la universidad, Mario se disfraza de chica siendo confundido con Stellita por un grupo de matones y acabando secuestrado. Stella debe ir a rescatarlo con la ayuda de su guarda espaldas (un sujeto con el pelo teñido de verde que al parecer tiene como 16 hijos) y la policía._

 _Al final en el hospital Stella llora porque el médico dice que Mario estará en coma para siempre después de recibir un balazo, Jocelyn contra los deseos de Jenny le confiesa a Stella todo lo que han hecho para separarla de Mario demostrando su buen corazón al final._

 _Mario mágicamente despierta luego de que Stella confiesa que lo ama, ambos se besan y se quedan juntos._

* * *

\- ¡Eso fue hermoso! _ lloriqueó Star luego del episodio de final de temporada, donde por fin Stella y Mario se reúnen como pareja_ me alegro que por fin ahora estén juntos. No sé ustedes, pero adoré a Stella como personaje.

\- Personalmente, ella es linda, pero me gusta más Mario_ dijo Marco también llorando_ ¿vieron lo valiente que fue al final al negarse a decir nada sobre Stella incluso cuando le iban a disparar?

\- Sí, bueno es valiente, pero ese tipo al final parecía estar incluido por fanservice_ se quejó Pony Head en una esquina_ no hizo nada de nada, solo estuvo ahí porque lo querían con Stella y ya, la trama podría haber avanzado con ella siendo realmente secuestrada. Yo creo que la amiga de Stella, Polly Hellen es MUCHÍSIMO más interesante, debieron poner más de ella.

\- ¿Polly Hellen? Discúlpame, pero creo que con el único episodio dedicado a ella de la temporada donde no hace más que emborracharse y acabar en una correccional de mujeres, es más que suficiente de ella_ gruñó Marco enojado porque Pony Head se atreviera a decir que Mario no había sido particularmente útil al final.

\- Bien, creo que deberían dejar de discutir es solo televisión_ bostezó Janna_ y si vamos a discutir sobre personajes obviamente Jenny es la mejor, es genial y un personaje muy fresco.

\- Jenny es divertida, pero no tiene ningún desarrollo de personaje en toda la temporada_ criticó Kelly frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? _ Janna miró amenazadoramente a la peli verde por algún modo sintiéndose atacada por lo que dijo_ Jenny es un personaje único y espontaneo a diferencia de Jocelyn.

\- ¡Oye! _ Jackie alzó la voz cruzándose de brazos, molesta_ ¡Jocelyn sí es interesante! Lo que pasa es que el guion no le ayuda. Cada vez que ella está en pantalla o se trata de Jenny manipulándola, o de Stella siendo miserable o de Mario confundido NUNCA es sobre Jocelyn y ella tiene buen corazón y ha demostrado que a pesar de todas sus cualidades es insegura entonces ¿por qué nunca tiene tiempo en pantalla?

\- Oh vamos Jackie, no te pongas así, también me agrada Jocelyn, pero ella es secundaria y obviamente Stella la protagonista es más importante. _ dijo Star dándole palmaditas amistosas a Jackie en la espalda.

\- Además, ella es aburrida. Insisto, saquen a Jocelyn y dennos más de Polly Hellen_ insistió Pony Head.

\- ¿Nadie va a comentar sobre Tobías? _ manifestó Tom con una mano en el mentón_ el tipo se equivoca, pero no creo que sea malo, me parece una persona compleja en el fondo. Me pone triste que el fandom lo vea como si fuera una mierda_ sacó el celular mostrando un foro donde la gente discutía que el personaje apestaba_ ¿acaso nadie ve los errores de Mario o Stella?

\- Supongo que como son los protagonistas la gente se identifica con ellos así que pasan eso por alto_ Marco tomó un sorbo de jugo siendo respaldado por todo el resto.

Jackie aún triste porque su personaje favorito no recibió nada de importancia fue consolada amablemente por Ferguson y Alfonzo.

\- Oye, al menos Jocelyn llegó al final. Mira a Alberto y Fernando eran los amigos de Mario y apenas aparecieron en algunos capítulos antes de desaparecer_ murmuró tristemente Alfonzo.

\- Pff para mí que es porque los actores eran feos, si fueran lindos, seguro los dejan. Vaya mundo superficial_ dijo Ferguson rascándose su voluminosa panza.

\- ¿Ponemos de una vez la temporada dos? _ preguntó Kelly tomando el control remoto.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

 _ **Temporada 2**_

 _La temporada dos empieza donde quedó la número uno. Por unos pocos capítulos Stellita y Mario son felices al completo, por mientras Tobías regresa a su país y Jenny parece estar genuinamente arrepentida por lo que hizo pidiéndole perdón a los protagonistas volviendo a ser amiga de ambos._

(Jocelyn sospechosamente desaparecida de toda la trama para desencanto de Jackie).

 _El drama regresa cuando los padres de Stella mueren y ella debe volver a su país a hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar que está en peligro de caer en manos del malvado medio hermano de su madre: Teofredo, un abogado muy elegante y serio que es el nuevo villano. Stellita debe dejar a Mario en medio de una llorosa despedida en medio de la universidad antes de que llegue su helicóptero a buscarla, él promete que mantendrán la relación viva a larga distancia._

 _Stella y Mario hablan mucho al principio, pero se distancian y terminan antes de que se arruine su amistad. Necesitada de apoyo Stella regresa a la relación con Tobías quien ha cambiado su actitud obsesionada de antes._

 _Mario por su parte comienza a ver a una chica del restaurante donde trabaja como mesero, una chica de abundantes rizos: Mellissa a quien llama de cariño Melly._

 _Jenny trata de tener un novio por mientras, pero acaba en la correccional junto a Polly Hellen llenándose su corazón de odio nuevamente al no recibir ayuda de Stella o Mario._

 _Mario comienza a salir con Melly , pero las continuas llamadas de Stella y lo mucho que ambos aún se aman se interpone entre las relaciones de ambos con Tobías y Melly._

 _Finalmente el tío de Stella parece que le va a quitar la empresa, Polly Hellen y Jenny averiguan en la especie de cárcel donde están cosas oscuras y negocios fraudulentos del sujeto. Ambas tratan de contactar con Stella, pero es imposible debido a que Tobías le robó el celular por los celos de que su novia siempre llame a Mario._

 _Al final de la temporada Mario viaja junto a Polly y una moralmente ambigua Jenny a salvar la empresa de Stella, el malvado Teofredo es llevado a la cárcel y todo parece volver a su ritmo. Se hace una fiesta en honor a los difuntos padres de Stella donde asisten Tobías y la protagonista como novios, Mario y Melly también. Pero la tensión entre la pareja principal se siente en el aire, ambos se acaban besando apasionadamente en un baño siendo encontrados por Jenny que les saca una foto a escondidas enseñándosela luego a Mellissa._

 _La escena se corta y pasa a un avión descendiendo del cual baja una elegante mujer vestida de negro con el cabello teñido de un extravagante color verdoso declarando que viene a recuperar lo que es suyo._

* * *

\- Me pregunto quien será la mujer del final, se ve como un personaje sumamente interesante.

\- ¡¿Eclipsa?! _ gritó Star viendo a la mujer tras ella que estaba comiéndose una barra de chocolate.

\- Así es querida, esta serial se ve muy divertida.

\- Como llegó aquí_ demandó Marco apuntándola con un dedo.

\- Tus padres me invitaron.

Los señores Díaz se habían instalado en un par de cojines en el suelo frente al televisor comiendo sus propias golosinas.

\- Bueno, ahora tenemos más gente para comentar la telenovela_ dijo Star alegre_ realmente me da mucha pena la pobre Stella, se nota que está muy confundida.

\- A mí me da pena Mario, el pobre ya no pudo contener sus sentimientos_ Marco asentía con la cabeza como si estuviera haciendo un gran análisis.

\- ¿Pobres? ¡ellos le pusieron los cuernos totalmente a Tobías! _ gritó Tom furioso.

\- Y a Melly_ respaldó Kelly cruzándose de brazos habiéndole gustado mucho ese personaje.

\- Oh vamos Kelly ,es obvio que Mellissa es solo un dispositivo de trama que no va a durar... como Jocelyn_ Star tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa con autosuficiencia.

\- De hecho, lo feo aquí es que Melly es como el reemplazo de Jocelyn_ bufó Jackie furiosa_ sacaron a Jocelyn para poner a otra tipeja con el pelo vistoso.

\- Bueno no importa como lo veas Mellissa era mejor opción, Jocelyn era aburridísima y tenía un carácter soso y plano. Además su pasatiempo ¿qué era? ¿patinaje artístico? Mellissa hace esgrima y además tiene una personalidad más expandida.

\- Kelly…con todo respeto, esa chica está igual de infra desarrollada que Jocelyn_ zanjó Jackie cruzada de brazos.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a discutir sobre cual personaje era mejor a pesar de que ninguno estaba demasiado profundizado.

Por su lado Marco y Tom no estaban en mejores condiciones.

\- Marco viejo, mira escúchame_ decía el demonio tratando de mantener la calma_ la relación de Stella y Tobías al inicio parecía superficial, pero luego parecía ir bien y entonces ¡bam! Arrojan esto, me habría dolido menos si hubiera estado decayendo ¡pero no! el pobre tipo que se ha estado esforzando mucho y lo que obtiene es a su novia y su amigo poniéndole los cuernos.

\- Lo ves todo demasiado blanco y negro Tom, se supone que debes entender a los personajes.

\- Marco…deja de tratar de rebatirme. Ella estaba en una relación y se besó con otro: infidelidad, fin del asunto.

\- ¡Tom, Marco tiene razón! Estás siendo demasiado duro, además es obvio que Stella esta totalmente sorprendida por el beso. Fue involuntario de su parte.

\- Yo no lo veo así_ Marco retrocedió hasta la escena_ claramente Stella se inclina hacia Mario y le pone la pierna en la cadera además de sostener sus brazos, a lo mejor se sorprendió al principio, pero es horrible culpar a Mario por todo. No veo a Stella gritándole o dándole bofetones, habían muchos modos de que reaccionara si no quería el beso.

Los tres siguieron discutiendo en sus posiciones: Star queriendo dejar a Stella libre de cualquier reproche de Tom, Marco abogando por Mario y por el hecho de que su relación con Melly nunca fue en serio como para considerarlo engaño y Thomas manteniéndose en que Stella y Mario eran unos desgraciados con el pobre Tobías.

A la vez los padres de Marco no dejaban de quejarse de que el matrimonio Mañanitas no salió nunca más cuando eran una familia amable y unida en la temporada uno y ahora parecía como si tuvieran una horrible relación porque Mario ni siquiera les pedía consejos o los iba a ver luego de mudarse a su propio departamento.

\- No sé de que se quejan es solo una telenovela_ Janna tragó más patatas sonriendo_ además ya quiero ver que hace Jenny con esa fotografía, será mala, pero tiene estilo.

\- Yo solo estoy feliz porque Polly Hellen fue elevada a personaje principal casi _ Pony Head tomó el control para poner la temporada tres_ algo me dice que podría superar en protagonismo a Mario próximamente.

\- ¡JA! ¡sigue soñando! _ Marco apuntó a la yegua muy orgulloso_ Mario es coprotagonista así que claramente jamás será superado en apariciones por ese personaje que solo está ahí para comedia.

\- Ya veremos Turd, ya veremos.

Así Marco y la princesa se tomaron muy a pecho el número de apariciones de su personaje favorito en pantalla a la vez que Kelly estaba algo temerosa de que si Mellisa y Mario terminaban la pobre chica sería olvidada igual que Jocelyn.

* * *

 _ **Temporada 3…**_

 _Gracias a la fotografía sacada por Jenny, Melly tiene un repentino giro de cara donde luego de emborrachar a Mario y acostarse con él poniéndose una peluca rubia para hacerse pasar por Stella finge estar embarazada. Esto provoca un nuevo alejamiento entre Stellita y Mario, ya que él se siente responsable por Mellissa comprometiéndose a hacer que su relación funcione y olvidar a Stella quien es perdonada por Tobías a pesar de que ella confiesa aún amar a Mario._

 _Mario es miserable junto a Melly quien hace lo posible para hacerlo feliz sin lograrlo, cada vez más asustada por cuando su novio vea que no está embarazada. Jenny sugiere que finja estar delicada de salud y luego lo haga pensar que sufrió un aborto por estrés e inseguridad debido al amor nada secreto de Mario por Stella que ha perdurado a pesar de la distancia._

 _Por mientras Stella regresa a la ciudad junto a Tobías el cual se acaba metiendo con Jenny siendo descubierto por Stella y terminando su relación. Jenny se queda con él por un tiempo hasta que cansada de que este parezca no poder olvidar a Stella comienza a maltratarlo y a pegarle causándole serios traumas psicológicos.  
_

 _La mujer llegada la temporada anterior se rebela como Elena: la verdadera hija de su abuela, viendo que su madre era adoptada y por lo tanto ella no es la real heredera de la empresa Stellita se desmorona, Mario trata de ayudarla, pero pelean en un puente y Stella se cae por él quedando sin poder caminar._

 _Mario la va a ver a diario al hospital queriendo ayudarla y se reconcilia con Tobías el cual deja a Jenny no sin que esta antes trate de matarlo arrojándolo por las escaleras, por supuesto._

 _Finalmente luego de que Mario y Stella se confiesan su amor (nuevamente…) este se compromete a terminar con Mellissa y solo ayudarle con el dinero para el niño. Cuando discute con Mellissa ésta rompe una botella de licor queriendo agredirlo, Mario se defiende y entonces la golpea sin querer._

 _Melly va a parar al hospital donde es atendida por Jocelyn quien está en sus prácticas de enfermería (nunca se reveló que estudiara esa carrera siquiera, pero ya que se hace lo que pide el guion) ella nuevamente salva el día declarando el falso embarazo de Mellissa y así Mario la deja definitivamente para irse con Stella._

 _Jenny trata de matar a Stellita y Mario, pero aparece Tobías para matarla a ella con un épico balazo en la cabeza y así todos quedan en paz y felices con tía Elena decidiendo que no importa si no son familia ella y Stella pueden ser socias en la empresa familiar una vez que la chica se recupere._

 _La escena se corta y Mario junto a Stella por fin están juntos._

* * *

\- ¿Solo yo creo que el personaje de la tía Elena y toda su interesante historia de fondo fue muy dejada de lado? _ Eclipsa frunció el ceño extrayendo más dulces de una bolsa y echándoselos a la boca.

\- Pienso lo mismo…si los Mañanitas ya no iban a aparecer, entonces quería ver más de ella_ repuso Angie siendo respaldada por su esposo.

\- Creo que el giro de cara de Melly es sacado de la nada, ella parecía encantadora en la temporada anterior_ demandó Kelly enfadadísima.

\- Bueno… _"parecía"_ a lo mejor esa era la idea. Ella apestaba en el fondo_ Star analizaba seriamente todo lo ocurrido en la pantalla.

\- La verdad parece como si hubiera sido una forma barata de alargar la trama y meter a más personajes en los líos de Stella y Mario_ rezongó Kelly enojada.

\- Yo no me quejo, al menos Jocelyn regresó y con suerte se queda para la cuarta temporada_ Jackie sonreía triunfante.

\- Tsk…no estoy nada feliz de que Jenny muriera, era una gran malvada_ se lamentó Janna negando con la cabeza_ amaba su capacidad de hackeo.

\- Por otro lado yo gané la apuesta Turd, Polly Hellen tuvo más protagonismo que Mario.

\- ¡Eso es un horrible manejo de los personajes! ¡Mario quedó reducido a secundario! ¿era mucho pedir algo de manejo individual del hombre? ¡todo su desarrollo se limito a ser útil para Stella! _ Marco estaba indignado, su personaje favorito dejado en segundo lugar ¿no se suponía que los protagonistas eran Stella y Mario y no solo Stella?

\- Lo que me enoja es que TUVIERON que hacer a Tobías engañando a Stella, es como que no quisieron darle acumulación a la ruptura y solo lo arrojaron del camino dando una explicación pobre_ Tom hervía acariciando al conejo que tenía entre las manos, podía aceptar que Tobías no fuera la pareja final de Stella pero al menos esperaba más desarrollo para él que encamarlo con la mala de la serie en la primera oportunidad sin siquiera mostrar como se sentía descontento con su relación actual…era solo deshacerse de la relación de Tobías y Stella rápidamente de tal modo que nadie sintiera pena por Tobías_ solo espero que al menos ahora él pueda ser feliz y encontrar a alguien.

\- Realmente Starfan tiene imaginación, estos personajes no se parecen en nada a ninguno de nosotros.

En esa sala todo el mundo concordó con Star.

Luego le dieron play a la temporada cuatro y final.

* * *

 _ **Temporada 4**_

 _Stella y Mario se casan mientras ella recupera poco a poco la capacidad de caminar. La Tía Elena encuentra a su hija perdida hace tanto tiempo poniéndose del lado de ella traicionando la confianza de Stella y Mario. Stella queda embarazada, pero pierde a tres hijos._

 _Tobías se muda con Jocelyn por mientras haciendo un programa de estudiante de intercambio y ambos se enamoran antes de que Mellissa regrese a la ciudad logrando acercarse a Tobías diciendo que ha cambiado y conectándose con él mediante la desesperación que sintió al perder a Stella y sus propias emociones no correspondidas hacia Mario. Sintiéndose sola se encapricha con Tobías, pero este ama a Jocelyn._

 _Mellissa contrata a unos matones conocidos de Jenny quienes le van a pegar a Tobías hasta dejarlo sin memoria, luego Melly le cuenta todo a su antojo: una historia donde Jocelyn es una perra malvada y ella su novia buena y amable quien no ha hecho nada malo._

 _Jocelyn queda descorazonada y Mellissa forma una relación con Tobías._

 _Stella finalmente camina de nuevo y queda embarazada y todo parece ir bien. Tía Elena al ver que su hija es una tirana en la empresa y planea cerrarla para crear un complejo de moteles dejando de lado el negocio familiar para niños, regresa a Stella y Mario quienes buscan la ayuda de Teofredo el cual se hizo un hombre nuevo y bondadoso en la cárcel gracias a una reformada Polly Hellen._

 _Stella recupera la empresa por fin estando cerca de dar a luz a su hijo. Tobías recupera la memoria dejando a Melly y regresando a Jocelyn a quien ha maltratado y rebajado varias veces a lo largo de su amnesia cuando esta trataba de llegar a él por lo que le decía Mellissa. Pero como el amor lo aguanta todo hasta los golpes y el maltrato... haciendo una épica historia de amor ya que…a nadie le importa ¡Tobías y Jocelyn por siempre!_

 _Melly viendo que nadie jamás la amará se arroja desde una roca al mar muriendo allí mismo en el acto arrepintiéndose de sus malas acciones y rogando por el perdón._

 _Al final Mario va a un viaje de negocios, justo cuando Stella entra en labor de parto. Desgraciadamente la condición delicada de Stellita hace que ella muera en el parto nada más dar a luz a la niña, Mario sufre un infarto en ese mismo momento a bordo del carro porque las almas de ambos estaban conectadas…entonces hay una escena emocional de sus dos almas reencontrándose y caminando juntos y de la mano hacia la luz confiando en que Jocelyn y Tobías cuidarán bien a su hija._

 _La escena final muestra a la tía Elena manejando la empresa haciendo una serie animada más suave en la trama, pero que le rinde homenaje a la vida de su sobrina no sanguínea mientras en lo alto de una colina Tobías y Jocelyn ya casados están frente a las tumbas de Stellita y Mario._

 _Al fondo se ven correr a unos niños: la hija de los amantes muertos y el chico del matrimonio que sigue vivo observando el atardecer._

 _Ambos niños comparten un inocente beso en los labios con la luz roja del ocaso de fondo apareciendo una enormes letras en la pantalla que dicen "FIN"_

* * *

\- ¡PERO QUE CARAJO! ¡por que tuvieron que morir! _ rezongó Star apuntando a la pantalla.

\- ¡Lo peor que es como adrede eso de emparejar a la hija de los protagonistas con el hijo de los otros dos! ¡es una especie de bizarro final feliz! _ grito Marco frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No tenían que hacer a Jocelyn tan rebajada! _ alegó Jackie ofendida por el trato dado a su personaje más querido.

\- Bueno, al menos ella apareció más, eso querías…mira a Melly murió sola y miserable_ lloriqueó Kelly.

\- Y que nos dicen de Fernando y Alberto ¡ellos ya no le importan a nadie! _ exclamó Ferguson.

\- Por poco no sacaron algo como que murieron para librarse de ellos más fácil_ apoyó Alfonzo dolido.

\- No puedo estar triste por Tobías, estaba siendo manipulado, pero aun así no me parecía el tipo de personaje que golpeara tantas veces a Jocelyn_ refunfuñó Tom_ eso fue completamente fuera de carácter, me arruinaron a Tobías...ese no es el Tobías que me gustaba.

\- ¿Soy la única conforme? La tía Elena recibió más atención, es un personaje profundo y además se quedó con ese sexy indígena musculoso_ Eclipsa tomó un sorbito de su chocolate caliente_ el resto no me interesa, creo que al inicio estuvo bien, pero en cierto punto ya todas las relaciones parecían forzadas y el romance extraño.

La mujer recibió miradas feas de todos en esa sala: desde Marco y Star gritando que el romance de Stella y Mario fue brillante y no tuvo ninguna clase de elemento raro en él solo para retrasarlo más tiempo, hasta Jackie alegando que la pareja de Tobías y Jocelyn era perfecta solo que el guion lo arruinó todo…pasando por todos los alegatos posibles sobre romance.

\- ¡Starfan debe sentirse muy mal por dejar a su público en este estado! _ manifestó Star haciendo brillar su varita de color verde.

\- Me da igual…digo…que mas quieren chicos, Polly Hellen salió mucho en pantalla….no sé que más necesitan aparte de un personaje tan genial como ella para sentirse felices con una telenovela.

Al menos en medio del desmadre de todos los fans enojados en esa sala Pony Head era feliz.

* * *

 _ **En una azotea…en algún lugar…**_

Starfan13 se recostó en la cómoda silla mecedora mirando la luna por su ventana escuchando los gritos de sus fans a través de la ventana y los mensajes de odio llegando a su correo.

Esperaba que Star no estuviera enojada con ella…aun adoraba a su ídola después de todo.

Tecleó una rápida respuesta a los mensajes enojados de sus fans:

" _ **Me siento orgullosa del final de mi historia…los envidiosos dirán que fue apresurado, lleno de drama y con vacíos argumentales"**_

Luego apagó el computador yéndose a dormir felizmente, daban igual las quejas había logrado lo que muchos solo podían soñar.

Ser muy famosa.

 **Fin…**

* * *

 _ **Toda esta historia fue sacada de las teorías más horribles y malas sobre romance o el rumbo de la serie hechas por mí y**_ **knightday teorías hechas para reírnos...y cosas troll.  
**

 _ **Todos en algún momento nos hemos enojado con la serie o no nos ha gustado algún desarrollo, así que esto es un poco para tomarse todo a broma y reírse incluso de uno mismo y lo enojado que llegas a estar a veces cuando eres fan de algo y después no va como querías…legítimo, pero ¿saben? al menos nunca será tan malo como "Stellita la millonaria" XD.**_

 _ **Cariños!**_

 _ **Sugar**_

 _ **PD: Algún día subiré la versión de Starfan de amigos de cabina y alguna otra cosa más…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está otra idea loca para un mal fic XD si el anterior les pareció lo suficientemente divertido espero que esta idea les saque algunas risas también, me inspiré con una conversación que tuve con un amigo jajaj espero que nadie se esponje.**

 **Aviso: esto destruye muchos ships y Marco y Star son unos enormes desgraciados es para reír no para sufrir ni tomarse esto como una historia seria. Si lo hace sentir más cómodo imagine a todos los personajes con unos 18 años.**

 **Esto tiene humor negro, están advertidos.**

 **Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Una "romántica" historia Starco**

 **Marco el desgraciado**

 _Starfan13 se encontraba mirando fijamente la página en blanco en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Realmente quería escribir algo, una nueva historia para sus lectores que tratara sobre líos, confusiones sentimentales y su pareja favorita: Starco; palabra creada con los nombres combinados de Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz._

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en su historia original sobre una chica millonaria que encuentra el amor en un joven humilde, pero toda la trama se estaba poniendo demasiado dramática así que decidió tomarse un descanso para regresar a sus orígenes como humilde escritora de fanfics basados en su pareja favorita de la vida real._

 _Siguió pensando en algo interesante…quería Starco claro, pero no fácil tenía que haber drama y dolor previo para darle más sabor al asunto._

 _Drama…dolor…confusiones…¿traiciones? Por qué no…¿corazones rotos?...sí era una gran idea…_

 _Sonriendo de manera maléfica puso los dedos sobre su teclado color rosa y comenzó a escribir la historia más loca, romántica, llena de confusiones y aventuras que se le ocurrió ¡y con personajes originales!_

 _Era un genio._

* * *

 **(Empieza el fic)**

Por el solitario desierto se podía ver una nube de polvo levantándose al paso de las poderosas ruedas de un ciclo dragón en cuyo lomo iba un hombre de unos treinta años tan solo ataviado con unas gruesas botas de cuero, pantalones rasgados y una camisa abierta que dejaba ver su bien construido torso el cual provocaba que en cada taberna por la cual pasaba absolutamente todas las féminas lo acabaran amando y los hombres persiguiendo con horcas, rastrillos, antorchas…y algún elemento que sirviera para cortar cierto apéndice de su cuerpo.

La noche estaba comenzando a caer provocando que la temperatura descendiera un par de grados y Marco maldijera entre dientes; necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Finalmente divisó una luz a lo lejos; una taberna, las cuales siempre tenían algunas habitaciones disponibles para los viajeros errantes como él.

Marco dejó a Nachos afuera del lugar entrando en el recinto con precaución; se parecía mucho a aquel lugar que solía frecuentar con Hekapoo hace tiempo y definitivamente no quería encontrarse con ella…ni con nadie conocido si ese era el caso.

Encontrarse con alguien sería realmente malo.

Se acercó hasta la barra pidiendo una cerveza y dejando el dinero sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa renunciando instantáneamente a su tranquilidad cuando una mujer sentada hacia la derecha se tensó con tan solo escuchar el sonido de su voz.

 _Mierda_

Disimuladamente le dirigió una mirada: ella era aparentemente de baja estatura y contextura fina sin demasiado volumen en ninguna parte de su cuerpo incluyendo el cabello lo cual solo le dejaba dos opciones sobre quién podía ser ella.

Al menos dos opciones de las personas de su época... las viajeras en el tiempo eran otro asunto.

La mujer volteó sus ojos hacia él lentamente revelando el color azul bebé en ellos los cuales lo miraron unos segundos alzando una ceja rubia. Al ver que él solo la seguía mirando ella se quitó la capucha revelando su cabello rubio cortado hasta media espalda y sus ropas cómodas y un tanto reveladoras.

\- Relájate Marco, algo muy malo tienes que haberle hecho a tu Star si tienes tanto miedo de ella_ sonrió la mujer tomando un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

\- Y algo realmente malo tienes que haberle hecho a tu Marco si no quieres verlo_ respondió el hombre tomando asiento con mayor tranquilidad junto a su compañera con cierta precaución_ ¿en qué universo estamos?

\- ¿Solo porque soy Star se supone que tengo que saberlo? _ inquirió ella_ hay infinitos universos y no cada una de mis versiones es de la realeza, podría ser una simple mujer en una taberna ahogando sus penas en cerveza.

\- Sí, pero tu fuiste la que comenzó a hablar sobre "mí Star" así que supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero seas o no de la realeza.

\- Tienes un punto_ sonrió Star_ estamos en el universo 266, pero no soy la Star de aquí yo provengo del ciento once. Soy una fugitiva y creo que tú también lo eres.

\- Soy del universo doscientos veintidós_ suspiró Marco tomando su cerveza cuando el cantinero la deslizó por la barra_ y tienes razón, estoy huyendo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa? _ contraatacó con desconfianza mirando el atractivo rostro de esa Star adornado con algunas perforaciones sobre la ceja y la barbilla.

\- Porque también estás huyendo así que a lo mejor tenemos cosas en común y si es así después de que me cuentes tu historia podría contarte la mía_ la rubia hizo un puchero adorable apoyándose en la barra dejando ver algo de su escote_ mi Marco solía ser muy cercano a mí, pero me _abandonó_ y lo extraño. Quiero hablar con alguien.

\- Mi Star solía ser mi mejor amiga hasta que se puso _complicada__ El hombre se apoyó también sobre la barra sonriendo de lado_ supongo que podría contarte, también quiero hablar con alguien.

Marco puso su mano sobre la de ella frotando su pulgar en pequeños círculos mientras el pie de Star comenzada a vagar por la pierna y el muslo del sexy explorador dimensional.

\- En ese caso Marco que te parece si primero hablamos un poco de nuestros universos para ponernos en contexto_ el pie de Star estaba llegando a cierta zona de la anatomía del explorador que en una situación menos sugerente serviría para ir al baño.

\- Oh…en ese caso podríamos ir a continuar esta conversación a un lugar más privado.

Star sonrió ante la sugerencia de su nuevo "amigo" tomando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

* * *

 _\- ¿Acaso se supone que estas son como unas versiones super cachondas de B-fly y Apestorpe? _ preguntó Pony Head sobre el hombro de Starfan bebiendo una soda y leyendo lo que escribía._

 _\- Sep…sé que es algo rápido pero el sexo vende y a la gente le encanta_ respondió la castaña antes de percatarse de la compañía_ ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _\- Todos últimamente están súper ocupados con sus parejas así que me aburro, por lo cual decidí honrarte con mi presencia por una tarde niña rara. Si lo sé, estas súper agradecida ¡de nada!_

 _\- ¿No sales con Rich? _ Preguntó Starfan13 a la yegua._

 _\- Nah, se puso demasiado celoso además no dejaba de hablarme de sus piernas tooodo el tiempo. No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan autorreferente_ suspiró la yegua con decepción_ también he estado viendo a Tad no parece un mal tipo, pero tengo la sensación de que aún no supera del todo a Kelly ,nuevamente no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan poco considerado con los sentimientos de los demás, ¿acaso no piensa en cómo me siento yo?_

 _\- Uh…claro una pena_ murmuró la escritora rodando los ojos_ ¿entonces si te vas a quedar aquí podrías ir leyendo la historia para aconsejarme? Eres la mejor amiga de Star debes saber mucho más que yo incluso sobre ella. Existe un límite de la información que puedes obtener solo acosando a alguien._

 _\- Claro ¡nadie sabe más de mi mejor amiga que yo! Ni siquiera el apestorpe_ declaró Pony Head orgullosa._

 _\- En ese caso ¿me ayudas con la escena de ambos teniendo sexo? No sé como actuaría exactamente cada uno en ese caso._

 _\- Descuida, déjamelo a mí_ Pony Head empujó a Starfan hacia una esquina posicionándose frente al teclado_ no solo te ayudaré, sino que yo escribiré la escena más caliente, atrevida y además apta para todas las edades jamás vista._

 _\- ¿Gracias?...supongo_ murmuró la chica de lentes esperando lo mejor._

* * *

Un empleado pasó afuera de una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la taberna lamentándose porque no tenía a una perfecta y fabulosa princesa Pony Head en su vida, es decir, la vida del sujeto era obviamente miserable sin eso.

De la habitación salían gemidos y gritos de niña, luego nombres, después sonidos de explosiones, látigos, gemidos y más explosiones dejando finalmente solo sonidos de placer entre los que destacaba: "Esto es bueno, pero sería mejor con Pony Head".

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se fue del lugar dejando que dentro de esa habitación la pareja siguiera con lo suyo.

* * *

 _\- ¡De nada! _ chilló orgullosa Pony Head empujando la cara de Starfan contra la pantalla_ a que nunca has visto nada mejor escrito ¡y solo me salió a la primera!_

 _\- Bueno…supongo que podría funcionar_ comentó la chica rascándose la cabeza_ ahora déjame seguir a mí._

* * *

En una pieza destruida, con la cama rota, las paredes quemadas y con numerosos agujeros en el techo y la pared yacían dos personas completamente desnudas con múltiples moretones hablando sobre sus respectivos universos después de llevar a cabo sus…vigorosas, extremas y sensuales actividades.

\- Entonces básicamente tenemos historias similares al menos en la primera parte_ comentó Marco relajadamente poniendo las manos tras su cabeza mientras la mujer se apoyaba en su pecho.

\- Si…al inicio…entonces…¿me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó? _ ronroneó ella con interés acurrucándose en la manta.

Maldita sea el momento en que destruyeron la pared, hacia frio.

\- Bueno_ comenzó Marco frunciendo el ceño_ después de que te fuiste…es decir, mi Star se fue a Mewni…tuve varios problemas sentimentales y con las chicas que me rodeaban.

* * *

 _\- ¿Entonces esto va a ser como una mega conversación larga de apestorpe ficticio? _ rezongó Lilacia._

 _\- No, soy la escritora y se supone que soy omnisciente así que soy como Dios en esta historia sé todo._

 _\- ¿Eh? _ la cabeza flotante parecía no entender._

 _\- Que no narrará Marco, lo haré yo porque se todo y después lo encajaré para que parezca que Marco contó todo_ respondió Starfan13_ y creo que usé demasiado la palabra todo.  
_

 _\- ¿Y esa escena que escribes ahora donde no sale él?_

 _\- De algún modo la gente se tragará que Marco se enteró después_ la castaña se encogió de hombros despreocupada._

 _\- Funciona para mí y si funciona para mí funciona para todos_ decretó la Pony muy ufana._

* * *

 **Colección de historias…dentro de la historia**

 _ **Jackie…**_

La platino se despertó estirándose como un gato sobresaltándose al sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas sonriendo ruborizada al recordar la noche anterior.

Marco había estado demasiado deprimido desde que se fue Star llegando hasta el punto donde ella había dudado sobre si él la quería a ella o estaba enamorado de la princesa. Finalmente, después de unas semanas se atrevió a plantearle sus dudas, él solo la había mirado fijamente unos segundos pensando antes de hacer algo inesperado: la besó.

La alegría llenó a Jackie en ese momento viendo que si esa era su respuesta es porque él la elegía a ella ¿no?

Sonrió rodando sobre la cama. Había sido una noche maravillosa donde había perdido su virginidad con un chico increíblemente dulce que la había elegido a por sobre su mejor amiga: una princesa mágica de otra dimensión.

Mientras pensaba en su dulce y amado Marco se percató de que éste no estaba por ningún lado, girando hacia el otro lado de la cama no encontró ni rastro de su novio solo una nota que tomó extrañada:

" _ **Jackie:**_

 _ **Realmente no se como decirte esto, pero gracias…realmente necesitaba lo que ocurrió anoche para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.**_

 _ **Yo estoy enamorado de Star y creo que eres una chica maravillosa pero mi afecto por ti se basa en una idealización y muy poco en quién eres realmente.**_

 _ **Y te mereces algo mejor porque no es justo que siga contigo mientras en el fondo estoy enamorado de Star.**_

 _ **Se feliz Jackie sé que encontrarás a ese chico que realmente quiere conocerte.**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Marco"**_

La chica se quedó congelada luego de leer la nota, antes de arrugarla con fuerza con la cara hirviendo de ira y chillar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

\- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡HABER DECIDIDO ESO ANTES DE ACOSTARTE CONMIGO!

Jackie esa tarde se la paso cortando, hirviendo y quemando toda fotografía que tenía junto a Marco o donde apareciera solo.

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- Wow…como te enteraste de ello_ inquirió una desnuda Star tomando un sorbo de licor de una enorme botella.

\- Digamos que ella me lo contó la segunda vez que fui a casa a visitar a mis familia…mamá la llamó y me dijo que tenía que hablar con Jackie urgentemente_ Marco tomó un trago de su propia botella_ ¿no estás enojada? La mayoría de las mujeres suelen enojarse.

\- Oh no Marco…te entiendo muy bien porque hiciste eso_ asintió Star suspirando_ quiero decir... yo me metí con Oskar en su tiempo porque necesitaba practicar ciertas cosas y tu al final solo querías a Jackie por su físico y en la adolescencia por su culo…se entiende, fuiste un caballero en esa carta de todos modos.

\- Gracias…eres muy comprensiva_ el hombre sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba adoraba más a esa versión de Star.

\- Entonces las otras veces…

Marco continuó su relato.

* * *

 _ **Jackie parte 2…**_

La chica se sentó junto a Marco afuera de su casa distanciada de él contándole como se sintió después de que la dejara votada, hasta llegar a lo que realmente necesitaba contarle. Observó al chico: él se veía serio y escuchaba atento su relato.

Era el momento, Jackie cerró los ojos tomando una respiración larga para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- Marco yo…estoy embarazada. No te pido que regreses conmigo si no quieres porque el amor a la fuerza no es amor, pero aún tengo algo de fe en que serás responsable y…

La niña solo escuchó el sonido de unas tijeras dimensionales rasgando el aire y al voltear Marco ya no estaba allí.

Se levantó rápidamente entrando a la casa donde los Díaz estaban atónitos al ver como su hijo pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Marco? _ graznó Jackie frunciendo el ceño.

Teniendo un presentimiento ella y el matrimonio echaron a correr hacia el segundo piso donde un portal se estaba cerrando desde la habitación de Marco que estaba vacía sin espejo comunicador siquiera. Sobre la pared solo estaba una nota:

" _ **Amada familia:**_

 _ **Me he dado cuenta de que ya no pertenezco a la Tierra y me mudaré permanentemente a Mewni, no traten de buscarme.  
**_

 _ **Amor**_

 _ **Marco"**_

Los tres se quedaron mirando entre ellos.

\- ¿Al menos tendrá que llamarnos él? ¿no? se llevó el espejo_ Angie dijo preocupada.

\- Lo hará_ dijo Rafael relajadamente_ a menos que este huyendo de algo y realmente quiera escapar de eso como mi primo Gregorio cuando embarazó a su novia y nunca más lo volvimos a ver…

Jackie lanzó un chillido al aire proclamando:

\- ¡MARCO ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ HABERTE INVITADO A ESE BAILE!

Rafael la miró boquiabierto antes de gritar:

\- ¡EL LEGADO DEL PRIMO GREGORIO CONTINUA!

* * *

 _ **Kelly…**_

Marco se despertó en una cama suave y mullida dándose cuenta en el acto de que más que cama era cabello. Había aguantado una mala noche teniendo que ver a Star bailar con Tom luego de que él organizara la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que pudo y el Tocón apareciera para atacarlos.

Pero Kelly había estado allí para él.

Ambos habían bailado, reído y al final mientras quedaban los últimos recogiendo la basura de la fiesta Kelly le había dicho si tenían un último baile en el cual ella lo acabó besando, el chico solo se había encogido de hombros disfrutando del momento.

Necesitaba ahogar sus penas en algo y una amiga dispuesta a tener sexo casual no era una mala idea. Ambos habían tropezado a través de un portal hasta la casa rodante de la peli verde donde tuvieron una noche de diversión.

Marco volvió a la realidad comenzando a vestirse orgulloso de si mismo por hacerle honor a su nombre de chico seguro y llevar siempre un preservativo en el bolsillo…antes de darse cuenta de que el preservativo no estaba allí…y tampoco estaba puesto.

Qué demonios.

\- ¿Marco? _ la suave y tímida voz de Kelly lo hizo mirarla, ella tenía la tirita de preservativos entre las manos_ antes de enojarte primero quiero que me escuches ¿sí?

\- ¿Uh? _ el estómago del castaño le estaba advirtiendo que nada bueno se avecinaba.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti_ lloriqueó Kelly_ sé que es repentino pero después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado pasando juntos desde el Soulrise en el Inframundo y lo que pasó anoche creo que podrías sentir lo mismo por mí.

\- ¿Qué?...Kelly yo…a mí me gusta Star, pensé que lo de anoche era solo algo informal_ dijo Marco vistiéndose más rápido y comenzando a sudar la gota gorda.

\- Pero…yo te quiero y_ Kelly suspiró mirando tristemente a Marco_ pensé que podías decir algo así e irte con ella así que te robé los preservativos y anoche también te robé el que llevabas puesto…

\- ¿Porque?_El castaño lentamente agarraba sus tijeras mirando a su amiga con los ojos entornados.

\- Yo_ Kelly comenzó a llorar_ ¡perdona! ¡me siento tan sola! No tengo a nadie a mi lado desde que dejé a Tad, siento que nadie se preocupa por mí ¡quiero una familia Marco! mi raza se embaraza instantáneamente así que ahora seremos una familia ¿verdad?...yo…no tengo a nadie en el mundo. Sabes que mis padres murieron hace mucho.

\- Eso es extremadamente manipulador Kelly_ suspiró Marco negando con la cabeza_ nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona. No, lo siento, no dejaré que me fuerces a algo que no quiero, siempre te he visto solo como una amiga.

\- Pero…te costaste conmigo_ la peli verde estaba pálida.

\- Y lo hice solo como amigos, no te veo del modo que quieres que te vea Kelly, lo siento. Estoy seguro de que Jorby será un buen padre para tu hijo.

El niño cortó un portal y se fue dejando abandonada a la niña llorosa. Marco solo podía pensar en que esperaba que ella no fuera a regresar con Tad a pesar de lo manipuladora y malvada que había sido Kelly él aún era un buen amigo que se preocupaba por ella.

\- Que gran persona soy_ se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

 _ **Hekapoo…**_

\- ¡Me mentiste! _ gritó la mujer después de descubrir que Marco le había escondido que los portales se abrían gracias a Star_ ¡no me dijiste nada!

\- ¡Le habrías dicho a la alta comisión y habrían encerrado a Star! _ alegó Marco frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Pero yo confiaba en ti! ¡se supone que somos un equipo! ¡pusiste en peligro a Star y en muchos casos a mí! _ dijo la elfa de fuego apretando los dientes.

\- Star es fuerte y confío en ella y tú eres un ser increíblemente viejo de miles de años, no tengo que preocuparme por ti _ repuso el niño encogiéndose de hombros_ no sé cual es el problema H-poo tu no sueles ser así de grave.

\- Pero…tal vez sí quiero que te preocupes por mí_ comenzó ella cuando un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas_ Marco que…¿Qué soy para ti? Pasamos 16 años juntos y ni siquiera parezco importarte lo suficiente como amiga o compañera de equipo…pusiste mi vida y trabajo en riesgo como si nada.

\- Bueeno…no pasamos exactamente 16 años JUNTOS fueron 16 años donde te perseguí_ analizó el niño comenzando a sentirse incómodo_ y si preguntas que eres para mí tu…eres una amiga divertida.

\- ¿Nada más? _ Hekapoo se estaba rompiendo_ pero…hacemos buen equipo…¡tuviste sexo conmigo y todos mis clones!

\- Yo…no recuerdo casi nada de esos años, perdón_ se disculpó el chico_ en mi bitácora de viaje solo dice que te seduje para que fuera más fácil cazar a los clones.

\- Pero…todo este tiempo no…pensé que preferías pasar tiempo conmigo que con Star_ la mujer estaba llorando_ ¿me usaste?

\- Me divierto contigo, pero Star es mi prioridad y lo sabes_ Marco la miró conmocionado ¿Por qué siempre todo acababa en drama con las mujeres en su vida? _ además…eres una vieja de más de mil años con apariencia de joven…no podría enamorarme de ti ni aunque quisiera.

\- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

Hekapoo lo empujó montándose sobre Nachos y girándose con el rostro rojo e hinchado hacia él por última vez escupiéndole entre dientes.

\- Star tiene suerte de tener un escudero tan devoto como tú.

La mujer montó el ciclo dragón alejándose hacia el horizonte mientras Marco la veía marchar, el cual usó toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y garganta para gritarle:

\- ¡REGRESATE NACHOS TU ERES MIA!

La ciclo dragón pareció recordar quien era su amo porque se sacudió a Hekapoo del lomo echándola de cara contra el piso sin consideración por sus sentimientos y regresando a Marco el cual suspiró aliviado mientras veía a su chica con ruedas regresar a él:

\- Al menos H- poo no puede quedar embarazada…menos mal.

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- Realmente todas ellas suenan muy dramáticas_ suspiró la desnuda Star ahora comiendo una rebanada de pizza que habían pedido a la habitación.

\- Sí…yo era solo un niño confundido y no dejaban de querer echarme encima demasiadas responsabilidades_ se lamentó Marco masticando su propia rebanada dejándose consolar por la otra Star.

\- Lo entiendo…debiste sufrir mucho_ ella lo abrazó buscando consolar a ese _pobre_ otro Marco_ no sé que hizo mi otra yo para ayudarte…yo te habría apoyado.

\- Ella…bueno eso también fue complicado.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Afuera del fotomatón mágico se encontraba un duende tomando una cerveza fría mientras escuchaba toda clase de sonidos de placer provenientes desde el interior de su máquina la cual se bamboleaba de lado a lado y saltaba de arriba a abajo de manera repetida delatando la clase de actividad que estaban llevando a cabo los adolescentes en su interior.

\- Yo solo pensaba que se iban a acabar besando pero francamente no esto_ se dijo el ser así mismo tomando otro sorbo de su bebida helada_ esta juventud…en mis tiempos _eso_ era un acto de amor y ahora…

Del interior de la máquina de fotos se escucharon gemidos, jadeos y sospechosos aullidos.

\- Parecen animales en celo…en serio no quiero una foto de eso.

Una fotografía se imprimió de la nada, el duende la miró e hizo una mueca:

\- Creeo, que voy a tirar esto no quiero que me acusen de conservar material ilegal…

* * *

 _\- ¿Aullidos? ¿no crees que es demasiado? _ inquirió Starfan viendo lo que había agregado su compañera._

 _\- Nah, conozco a B-fly y aunque nunca hemos hablado del tema ella es enérgica seguro que en ese tipo de cosas sería igual y haría gritar a apestorpe_ contestó airada Pony Head._

 _\- Bueno…dejémoslo seguro que llama la atención de los lectores_ la niña se encogió de hombros rindiéndose._

 _\- Oye…y no me digas que en tu historia Star también…_

 _\- Bueno Pony mejor que sigas leyendo…_

* * *

\- Marco estoy embarazada_ susurró Star escondiendo el rostro tras una cortina de cabello, sus corazones brillaban con fuerza haciendo resaltar más la apariencia atribulada de su cara.

\- Vaya…tu y Tom van a tener momentos difíciles_ comentó el niño apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- ¡Es tuyo idiota! _ chilló ella aún más avergonzada que antes.

\- ¡¿QUEE?! ¡pero tu sales con Tom! _ respondió Marco desconcertado.

\- ¡Pero recuerda lo que pasó en el fotomatón! _ gritó ella desesperada por la obvia falta de razonamiento del moreno.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que había que olvidarnos de eso porque fue un error! ¡rechazaste mis sentimientos! ¡me dolió!

\- ¡No estamos hablando de eso Marco! _ la princesa estaba cada vez más desesperada_ ¡estaba confundida! Pero ahora realmente necesito tu apoyo. Tom se va a dar cuenta de que el niño no es de él en cuanto nazca y no puedo pedirle que se case conmigo en estas condiciones.

\- ¿Tienes que casarte? _ El mundo de Marco estaba girando…demonios él no se esperaba esto, apenas había logrado hacerse el tonto con respecto al hijo de Kelly ¡y ahora pasaba esto!

\- ¡ Estamos en Mewni no en la Tierra! ¡claro que sí! _ la oji celeste se limpió algunas lágrimas respirando hondo_ Marco se…que nuestra relación ha estado algo tensa pero yo aún siento algo por ti y…somos mejores amigos ¿no?

Ella esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, después de todo el chico era su amigo, no había manera de que la deja…

\- Star, esto…es muy feo de tu parte…

\- ¿Qué? _ ella se puso pálida.

\- No me apreciaste cuando dejé toda mi vida en la Tierra para ti y me trataste mal cuando llegué, me rechazaste ¿y ahora me quieres de regreso? ¿solo porque te conviene?

\- Pero…eres el padre de mi hijo…tu…tienes que hacerte responsable_ Star entornó los ojos hacia él.

\- Bueno no fui yo el que se empezó a quitar la ropa en el fotomatón_ Marco frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos_ no uses a un niño inocente como excusa Star. Mira, no puedes usar así a las personas no estoy para ser un juguete. Seguro que Tom será un buen padre para ese niño.

Marco agarró su sudadera roja y se la puso caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¡A donde vas! ¡MARCO!

\- Me voy de este castillo Star_ las lágrimas de decepción corrían por las mejillas del castaño, nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado de alguien_ me has tratado de una forma muy injusta.

\- No me digas…_ una voz desconocida sonó desde la puerta.

Cuando Marco se giró allí había una interesante colección de personas mirándolo fijamente.

La chica que había hablado tenía la piel color durazno, el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Jackie Lynn Thomas con un bate de béisbol sobre el hombro mirándolo fijamente. A su lado unas trillizas rubias con marcas en las mejillas entornaban los ojos hacía él sosteniendo una de ellas una varita y las otras dos armas mágicas de alguna clase, por último una niña de abundante cabello verde y un lunar al lado del ojo lo apuntaba con una enorme espada.

\- Bueno papá es un gusto verte_ sonrió diabólicamente la hija de Kelly_ después de que abandonaras a mamá tratándola como una mentirosa sin hacerte responsable de mí y huyeras.

\- Pero seguro Jorby fue un gran padre_ sonrió Marco retrocediendo lentamente hacia la ventana.

\- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! _ chillaron todas las personas en la sala a la vez.

\- ¡Dejaste a mamá sometida a la vergüenza pública! _ chilló la hija de Jackie furiosa.

\- Dejaste a nuestra madre sometida a la deshonra_ hablaron las trillizas a la vez avanzando hacia él_ hemos regresado en el tiempo para obligarte a que te hagas responsable de todos nosotros.

\- ¡Pero soy demasiado joven! ¡merezco vivir aventuras! _ imploraba Marco ya en el alfeizar de la ventana_ ¡no quiero hijos! ¡todo es culpa de sus malvadas madres calenturientas!

\- ¡Atrápenlo! _la hija de Kelly echó a correr hacia él, pero se tropezó con el cuerpo de una desmayada Star que estaba en el camino.

El resto de las chicas se disponía a atacar cuando la pared explotó y entraron Higgs acompañada de un chico de cabello negro.

\- Hola pá

\- ¿Tu quien eres?_ preguntó Marco alzando una ceja.

\- El hijo tuyo y de Janna, soy Jairo_ respondió el niño saludando con una mano de manera relajada.

\- ¿Me acosté con Janna?

\- ¿Se acostó con Janna? _ chilló una Star recién recuperada de su desmayo.

\- Pff se acostó con toda la servidumbre menos conmigo_ ladró Higgs orgullosa_ porque soy demasiado lista como para meterme con este.

Star se desmayó otra vez.

\- Bueeno, es mamá así que aún no sé si te acostaste con ella o más bien te robó un espermatozoide_ reflexionó Jairo frotándose la barbilla_ pero da igual, vengo desde el futuro a pedirte dinero, necesito algunas cosas para la escuela y allí ya te moriste luego de ser profanado por Eclipsa.

Todos en la sala miraron al niño estupefactos y algo asqueados mientras Higgs se acercaba a Marco y lo arrojaba por la ventana.

\- ¡Huye de tus responsabilidades y se libre! ¡así yo después confirmaré mi teoría de que eres un idiota y solo fuiste escudero porque te follabas a la princesa! ¡y todos me darán la razón!

\- ¡Gracias Higgs eres una buena persona en el fondo! _ le agradeció Marco desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Acto seguido se subió a su ciclo Dragón gritando:

\- ¡Arre nachos arreee!

Abrió un portal para cruzar multiversos desapareciendo y dejando a sus perseguidores varados, los cuales segundos después partieron en su búsqueda con Higgs muy ufana comentando como siempre tuvo la razón.

En una esquina sobre una desmayada Star estaba sentado Ruberiot rasgando su guitarra cantando una canción:

" _Una historia voy a relatar_

 _La de Marco un follador sin igual_

 _El cual con vigor sin par_

 _A todas las damas comenzó a deshonraaa_

\- ¡CALLATE RUBERIOT!

Star le disparó un Narval en la cara y nunca se volvió a saber de él.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo un espectro gritaba triunfante:

\- ¡Presiento que mi leyenda continúa!

Y todos le gritaban:

\- ¡Cierra el pico Gregorio!

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- Eso fue una historia muy triste_ dijo Star ahora comiendo helado en la cama todavía desnuda_ todas tratando de usarte y quitarte tu libertad.

\- Sí…nunca me había sentido tan usado_ se lamentó Marco_ traté de rehacer mi vida en otro tiempo, pero la Moon joven y Eclipsa me salieron con las mismas ideas sobre quedarme con ellas…

\- Entonces…¿tienes más hijos buscándote? _ inquirió Star alzando una ceja.

\- No lo sé…creo…lo único bueno de esto es que si la hija de Moon se parece a Star después va a crecer y me va a decir papi_ el hombre sonrió de manera ladeada y...nada inocente.

\- Bueno…yo también tengo una historia muy triste que contar_ comentó la mujer antes de estornudar_ pero primero vamos a vestirnos.

* * *

 _\- Sin duda nena esto es una obra de arte_ decretó Lilacia asintiendo_ aunque claro, conmigo ayudando cualquier cosa se convierte en una obra de arte._

 _\- Es lo más profundo que he escrito nunca, demuestra la triste historia de dos personas equivocadas que necesitaban cometer múltiples errores para encontrarse a través de los multiversos, tener una conversación sobre su pasado y descubrir el amor verdadero_ suspiró Starfan admirando su obra._

 _\- ¿Amor? Pensé que era una telenovela de infidelidades y abandono de hijos_ la Pony estaba confundida._

 _\- Eso es que no estás entiendiendo la profundidad de mi escritura_ alegó la castaña._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno…más o menos así serían las cosas si Marco fuera el súper macho que se mete con todas y tiene múltiples hijos dependiendo con quien se meta XD así que me reí al sacar esta idea para una historia tan…"profunda".**

 **Me da risa poner a Pony Head y Starfan escribiendo XD próximamente la parte 2 titulada "Star la desgraciada". Agradezco a mis amigos**  
 **Rex0153 y** **knightday porque muchas de estas ideas raras vienen de conversaciones graciosas que tengo con ellos.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia. Me alegra que se hayan reído tanto con ella, ese era precisamente el objetivo :D.**

 **Aquí la Star del universo 111 no es para nada una pura y linda niña inocente e infantil…nope.**

 **Igualmente si quiere deje a los personajes con su edad cannon si no póngales 18.**

 **La serie de Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Una "romántica" historia Starco parte 2**

 **Star la desgraciada**

\- Entonces ahora que sabes el motivo por el cual estoy escapando me gustaría que me contaras sobre ti_ dijo Marco esperando pacientemente a que su compañera hablara.

Después de vestirse y dejar la destrucción de la habitación a cargo del personal de limpieza ambos habían vuelto a bajar hasta el primer piso con el objetivo de pedir más licor y seguir con su conversación.

\- Claro_ Star suspiró bebiendo un largo trago_ en realidad no es demasiado diferente de la tuya…siempre hice lo mejor que pude para expresar correctamente mis sentimientos, pero…todo se empeñaron en verme como la mala al final. Nunca nadie trató de comprenderme.

\- Prometo tratar, tu me entendiste muy bien a mí_ sonrió Marco tomando la mano de Star bajo la mesa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a hablar…

* * *

 _\- Pff ¿entender? Francamente chica no sé que tienes en la cabeza, esto solo va de como apestorpe sexy ficticio trata de justificar su irresponsabilidad y B-fly bomba sexy ficticia le encuentra todo bien_ resopló Lilacia comiéndose un sándwich de queso derretido._

 _\- Y por eso dije que no estás siendo lo suficientemente filosófica para entender el significado profundo de esta historia_ aseveró Starfan13 rodando los ojos_ No es sobre abandono de hijos, es sobre dos personas incomprendidas que necesitan encontrar el amor y lo hayan en los otros yo de sus amores pasados mientras van viajando a través del multiverso._

 _\- Bueeeno mientras tu te lo tragues nena…_ la yegua se limitó a seguir masticando esperando pacientemente a que la castaña siguiera escribiendo_ de todos modos si al público no le gusta siempre puedes recurrir a la estrategia de echarle la culpa a ellos mismos por no ser "profundos".  
_

* * *

 **(Sigue el fic)**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una tierra mágica llamada Mewni vivía una princesa…quien estaba votando a su novio.

\- Lo siento Tom, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos.

\- ¡Pero Star! ¡me he esforzado meses para poder mejorar mi manejo de la ira! ¡no solo por ti sino también para ser una mejor persona! _ el príncipe demonio estaba desconcertado, todo parecía estar bien entre ellos ¿por qué lo estaba dejando ahora?

\- Y me alegro por ti Tomas, pero el punto es que me iré a la Tierra y no creo en relaciones a larga distancia así que debo dejarte ir para que seas feliz_ la rubia puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico de manera consoladora.

\- ¡Pero si el amor es fuerte puede resistir! _ Tomas agarró a su novia de las manos mirándola con sus tres ojos llenos de afecto_ además tenemos tijeras dimensionales no tiene porqué ser una relación a larga distancia sería tan fácil vernos como lo es ahora conmigo viviendo en el Inframundo.

\- Tom…verás…_Star suspiró, realmente necesitaba romper con Tom pero él no se lo estaba haciendo fácil_ de verdad lo mejor es terminar.

\- ¡Pero Straship yo te quiero! _ lloró el chico arrodillándose.

\- ¡Ay Tom deja de ser pegajoso! ¿no te das cuenta de que te estoy dejando porque eres horrible en la cama?

\- Pero…¡puedo mejorar! ¡ayer era virgen Star! _ el niño estaba desesperado tapándose sus partes pudendas con la sábana en la habitación de la princesa_ ¡no puedes esperar que me sepa todo el Katre Sutra cuando nunca antes me había acostado con nadie!

\- Pff sí, sí solo excusas Tomas_ Star negó con la cabeza seriamente_ además mamá y todas las revistas sobre relaciones sanas dicen que en una relación lo más importante es la intimidad emocional, las ganas de crecer juntos como personas y que el sexo tiene arreglo ¡PERO YO SOY STAR BUTTERFLY LA PRINCESA REBELDE! ¡Y debo demostrar que soy rebelde, única y diferente haciendo justo lo contrario! No importa que tan ilógico sea y que daños colaterales cause.

\- Pero…Star ¡te quiero! ¡mejoraré! _ rogaba Tomas agarrándola por el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas_ ¡no puedes botarme por eso!

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo Tom, sabes que no me gusta que nadie me diga que hacer. Además anoche tu cola me pincho el trasero como esperas que pueda seguir contigo si tu cola rasguño mi trasero ¡me iba a tatuar un Narval ahí! ¡pero ahora ya no podré porque la superficie no está lisa! _ la chica le arrojó al demonio su ropa y sus calzones de conejos rosa limpiándose las lágrimas_ y lo peor es que nunca me preguntaste…nunca te interesas en lo que yo quiero.

\- Pero…tu no me dices nada y…

\- Adiós Tom_ la princesa levitó al niño desnudo afuera de su cuarto dejándolo en medio del pasillo_ ¿sabes? si consigo un amor en la Tierra y no me toma en cuenta de inmediato tal vez considere regresar contigo por un tiempo.

Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices comenzando a empacar para viajar a la Tierra mientras una criada le dejaba una servilleta con su número al lado al muy desnudo príncipe del Inframundo.

* * *

 _\- Pff ¿única y diferente? Eso me suena a "única y detergente" más bien_ Lilacia alzó una ceja mirando a la pantalla_ quiero decir ¿Quién puede dejar, así como así a un novio rico? ¡Esta versión de B-fly está loca!_

 _\- No está loca_ La castaña se cruzó de brazos enojada por la falta de entendimiento de la princesa flotante hacia la profundidad de su historia_ solo está cometiendo errores de adolescente y todo el mundo sabe que eso justifica todo. Además, tú dejaste e Rich._

 _\- Ya, pero lo pensé muy bien antes._

 _Starfan13 volvió a dirigir su atención al computador frotándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo._

 _\- Necesito hacer saltos temporales dentro del fic pero no se como hacer que queden bien_ suspiró_ después de todo nadie quiere leer la misma historia que todos conocen solo que con Tom profanado._

 _\- Cielos niña, se nota que no puedes hacer nada sin mí_ Pony Head empujó a la chica hacia una esquina sacando la lengua para comenzar a teclear._

* * *

Así la princesa Star Butterfly llegó a vivir a la dimensión de la Tierra conociendo a quien sería su guía en ese lugar; el joven Marco Díaz quien sabía el suficiente karate como para transformarse en su mejor amigo y compañero de peleas.

Claro que nunca sería tan buena compañía como la mejor amiga de todas las dimensiones y universos existentes de la princesa; la fantabulosa Lilacia Pony Head a quien enviaron a una horrible escuela porque su personalidad sin igual era demasiado como para que las mediocres personas de su reino la pudieran soportar. Pero de todos modos Marco era una compañía bastante decente.

Así con el tiempo, lentamente nació una amistad entre ambos jóvenes que no tardó en convertirse en amor, sin embargo, mientras que Star era plenamente consciente de este hecho el estúpido adolescente castaño no se daba cuenta de nada debido a que lo único que le cabía en la cabeza es que él estaba destinado a casarse con Jackie Lynn Thomas de la cual no sabía nada de nada porque ni siquiera se había atrevido a cruzar más de tres palabras con ella alguna vez o a preguntarle si le gustaba el color Pony Head.

* * *

 _\- Creo que ya fue suficiente_ Starfan13 empujó a un costado a su compañera al ver que se estaba comenzando a desviar en la escritura._

 _\- ¡Vamos era necesario poner eso! El público debe conocer cuan idiotas pueden ser tus personajes, aunque no se si esto se califica como "tus personajes" porque solo estás agarrando a personas que ya existen y los haces parecer idiotas._

 _\- ¡Por segunda vez Pony Head no los hago parecer idiotas! Son adolescentes que cometen errores_ rezongó la castaña comenzando a enojarse._

 _\- Según esa filosofía puedo robar un banco, fugarme de la cárcel y decir que solo lo hice por ser adolescente_ gruñó la princesa de Uni._

 _\- ¿No estuviste a punto de hacerlo el mes pasado?_

 _\- ¡Soy adolescente!_

 _La chica rodó los ojos regresando a la escritura._

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- Entonces te enamoraste de la versión de mí de tu universo_ comentó Marco manejando su ciclo dragón de regreso a la taberna después de haber ido a saquear el tesoro de un pueblo cercano.

\- Sí, mi Marco era tan dulce, amable y preocupado_ suspiró Star agarrada a su cintura sosteniendo sobre el hombro un saco con joyas y los ahorros de jubilación de los ancianitos del poblado_ pero desgraciadamente no supo apreciarme ¿puedes creer que cuando supo de mi ruptura con Tom se hicieron amigos? ¡él debería haberme apoyado! ¡a mi Marco no le importaban mis necesidades!

\- Eso es muy desconsiderado ¿Qué se supone que tenías que hacer? ¿seguir con Tom aunque él te pinchaba el trasero con su cola? _ Marco negó con la cabeza tristemente_ es como si todo el mundo en nuestros universos se empeñara en echarnos la culpa cada vez que queremos ejercer nuestra libertad de elección.

\- ¡Tienes razón Marco! la gente también es muy egoísta ¡en ese pueblo no querían ayudarnos económicamente!

Ambos suspiraron negando con la cabeza, Marco aceleró a Nachos mientras sus espaldas eran alumbradas por las llamas provenientes del banco del poblado que ellos previamente habían incendiado porque le daba más estilo al asalto.

Aunque como eran personas consideradas se aseguraron de que el banco estuviera vacío antes.

* * *

 _\- ¿Crees que sería bueno poner una escena picante entre que Star sigue con su historia? _ Starfan se frotó la barbilla mirando la pantalla con ojo crítico._

 _\- Eso va a excluir de la lectura a todos los que no disfrutan de leer ese tipo de escenas, además YO no quiero leer sobre el cuerno de carne de apestorpe entrando en el capullo de B-fly para hacer mariposas o lo que sea y si a mí no me gusta. ¡Como coautora demando que no se haga!_

 _\- ¿Desde cuando eres coautora? _ la castaña ladeó la cabeza desconcertada._

 _\- Desde que te ayudo a escribir la mitad de esta historia niña rara, que por cierto no sería ni la mitad de buena sin mí_ afirmó Pony Head airada_ ¡pero ya que! Siempre puedes dar a entender que lo hicieron en la arena si tanto crees que lo necesitas._

 _\- Mmm creo que voy a hacer eso…_ entonces Starfan13 con su vasta experiencia en sexo ficticio, fanfics lemon, mangas de shojo erótico y novelas románticas se dispuso a escribir._

* * *

Los viajeros repentinamente se vieron embargados por la pasión después de saquear otro pueblo de camino a la Taberna y detenerse a derrotar a un dictador así que se estacionaron bajo un cactus e ignorando los granos de arena en el culo se dispusieron a tener relaciones de una manera _completamente realista_ donde podían realizar toda clase de poses dignas del mejor contorsionista, Star nunca se cansaba, Marco era capaz de hacerlo diez veces seguidas sin problemas y…

* * *

 _\- Le pondré que Marco tenía talento latino natural para ser fabuloso en todo lo que hacía. Es una teoría muy popular en los fanfics…_

 _\- ¿O sea que todos ponen que apestorpe es el Dios del sexo? _ la yegua trató de imaginarse al tímido Marco Díaz que se ponía nervioso ante la más mínima broma medio picante de Janna siendo el máximo amo de las sábanas_ nah…no me lo creo._

 _\- Ni yo, pero a las personas les gusta más esa idea que una donde se pone todo tímido y se detiene para ir a comprar preservativos y sin duda jamás en la vida hay que poner que la tiene chiquita_ Starfan se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto_ nada que hacer así son las cosas._

* * *

Así Marco fue fabuloso en todo lo que hacía porque era un macho latino y un macho no es latino si no es sensual y sabe bailar. Star por su parte estaba de acuerdo en absolutamente todo especialmente porque el hombre no tenía cola que le pinchara el trasero y la oscuridad ocultaba su celulitis.

Excelente.

\- Mmm Marco eres muy bueno en esto, mucho mejor que mi Marco_ se estiró la oji celeste satisfecha.

\- Y tu eres muy enérgica, me gusta tu estilo_ él le guiñó un ojo con coquetería_ ¿estuviste practicando en tu universo?

\- ¡Oh si! Yo quería practicar mucho para hacer feliz a mi Marco y arruinarlo completamente para otras mujeres.

\- Eso es muy tierno Star_ el explorador dimensional la miró con amor…realmente envidiaba a su yo de otro universo por haber tenido a una Star tan _dedicada_ y _amorosa_ como compañera.

\- Desearía que en mi universo lo hubieran visto así…_ suspiró ella.

* * *

 _ **La historia dentro de la historia: Las aventuras picaronas de Star Butterfly (del universo 111)**_

 _ **Oskar…**_

Un grupo de pequeños niños de parvulario pasaban en fila tomados de la mano guiados por su maestra quien los llevaba de paseo hacia el parque para una linda tarde de recolección de flores e insectos que después dibujarían en sus cuadernos.

Era un día perfecto para actividades al aire libre de este tipo: los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado, soplaba una brisa tibia, había un auto antiguo estacionado en la calle desde el cual provenían ruidos…

\- ¿Por qué ese automóvil se mueve? _ preguntó una pequeña apuntando a dicho lugar.

El vehículo "bailaba" de lado a lado sin descanso de una manera bastante escandalosa. La maestra se puso pálida y tensa sonriéndole a su joven alumna:

\- Mmm ahí dentro hay personas que están bailando por eso el auto se mueve.

En ese instante se empezaron a escuchar voces.

\- ¡¿OSKAR ACASO NO PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR QUE ESTO?! _ chillaba una voz femenina.

\- ¡Estoy tratando Star pero estoy cansado! _ lloraba un chico que estaba resoplando.

\- ¡SABIA QUE ERAS VAGO PERO NO TANTO! ¡Eres muy aburrido! ¡Con más ganas vago musical! ¡usa la energía que usas en ese estúpido Keytar para esto! ¡mueve esas caderas!

\- ¡PERO YA NO PUEDO MÁS! _ una mano asomó desde la ventana del coche pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡Hombres! Quieren que todo sea a su manera_ acto seguido otra mano se levantó la cual sostenía una varita de color morado con una estrella al centro y un par de alas rojas a cada lado_ ¡SUPER LATIGO AMOROSO DE BRILLITOS!

Un látigo magenta brillante surgió de la varita agitándose en el aire y sonando cuando la chica dentro del auto lo usó sobre su compañero.

\- ¡TRABAJA MACHO, TRABAJA! ¡LAS NOVELAS ADOLESCENTES Y LOS FANFICS LEMON DICEN QUE PUEDES DAR MAS!

\- ¡Pero…ahhhh

Los niños y la maestra se encogieron en sus puestos cuando todo quedó en silencio para después sobresaltarse al momento en que la voz femenina declaró con aburrimiento.

\- Eso estuvo muy soso…

Luego de eso la ropa que estaba sobre el techo del automóvil levitó hasta el interior para que sus ocupantes pudieran vestirse después de haber estado "bailando".

\- ¿Señorita? ¿qué tipo de baile es ese? _ preguntó la misma niña de antes ladeando su inocente cabecita.

\- Ehh…bueno…_la señorita no sabía como contestar sin traumatizar a la pobre pequeña de por vida.

\- Pff no seas tonta eso no era un baile_ alegó un niño_ obviamente esos estaban jugando al papá y a la mamá en vías de divorcio.

\- Pues yo creo que era al matrimonio en crisis_ repuso otro niño ajustándose sus gafas_ mamá le grita así a papá a diario y siempre le dice a la abuela que el matrimonio está en crisis.

La maestra aprovechando su oportunidad decidió que era hora de cerrar el tema y largarse:

\- Bueno, como ven hasta las personas mayores pueden jugar a veces, así que ahora que hemos aprendido esta valiosa lección ¡corran!

\- Pero usted dijo que no había que correr en la calle_ le recordó el niño del matrimonio frustrado.

\- ¡No importa lo que dije antes agárrense de las manos y corran!

Así la maestra junto a todos sus alumnos se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Mientras tanto al interior del auto Star se terminaba de vestir y le curaba a Oskar cada marca que su energética manera de hacer las cosas le hubiera causado para a continuación bajarse del coche y girarse a mirarlo:

\- Bueno aunque no estuvo tan divertido gracias por ayudarme a practicar.

\- ¿Practicar? ¡dijiste que ibas a salir conmigo! _ afirmó el niño apuntándola con un dedo acusador_ ¡dijiste que te gustaba mi música y saldrías conmigo si me entregaba a ti!

\- ¿Música? Pensé que solo te gustaba hacer ruidos raros para espantar gente_ la princesa se rascó la cabeza confundida.

\- Entonces… ¿no me quieres? _ los ojos verdes del niño estaban repleto de lágrimas_ pensé que…me entendías…dijiste que me darías el amor que mi madre no me da en casa.

\- Ah ¿dije eso? Lo siento, no era cierto. Yo estoy enamorada de Marco. ¡Vamos Oskar! todos saben que si no te pido amistad primero es que no saldré contigo en serio.

\- Pero...

\- Dejémoslo en un encuentro casual y te llamaré cuando te necesite.

La adolescente se estaba girando para irse cuando su "amante" la agarró de la mano haciéndola girar:

\- Olvídate de llamarme ¡no dejaré que me vuelvas a usar de esta manera! Vete con Mango y no me molestes otra vez_ el chico la soltó bruscamente caminando de regreso a su coche.

Los planes del castaño fueron frustrados cuando tras él la niña formó con los dedos la clásica forma de "pistola" apuntándole a la cabeza:

\- Pff claro que me aceptarás cuando te llame porque ni siquiera recordarás que esto ya paso una vez…de hecho ¡ha pasado miles de veces!

\- ¿Eh? _ el oji verde se giró y allí estaba Star sonriéndole sospechosamente.

\- ¡Borrador de mente pium pium!

Así Oskar fue deslumbrado por una luz blanca después cuando esta pasó miró a la joven de manera borrosa un segundo antes de reaccionar otra vez:

\- Ey Star que te trae por aquí.

\- Oh nada, solo pasaba a saludar y ya lo hice así que bueno Oskar ¡nos vemos!

La princesa invocó a su nube voladora montándose en ella y volando hacia la casa de los Díaz dejando al chico suspirando.

\- Star es tan linda e inocente…desearía tener una cita con ella alguna vez…_su espalda crujió_ vaya, por alguna razón estoy algo adolorido.

* * *

 _ **Pony Head…**_

\- Entonces ¿vas a seguir practicando para el apestorpe? _ bufó la yegua cepillándose el cabello_ no entiendo porque solo no le pides salir, no es como si fuera un tipo popular.

\- Porque no deseo asustarlo Pony, quiero que él sea quien me busque_ rodó los ojos la rubia_ recién terminé de editar todas las fotos que encontré para añadir volumen a la entrepierna de cada chica que conoce y que piense que todas son travestis, pero debo mandárselas de a poco para que no sospeche. Voy por buen camino hace un mes aceptó bien la de Janna no se como se habrá tomado la de Jackie.

\- ¿Eso no va a traumatizarlo?

\- Nah Pony, él estará bien y si no llegaré a la noche a consolarlo, pero primero dejaré que me extrañe.

* * *

 _ **En ese momento el Marco del universo 111…**_

\- ¡AHHHH! _ chilló al mirar cierta fotografía enviada anónimamente por su celular la cual tenía excelente calidad y era sumamente difícil dudar de su autenticidad.

A la vez que el latino gritaba una atractiva chica de cabello rubio platino adornado con un mechón de color verde agua y enormes ojos menta se acercaba a él:

\- ¡Eh Marco! oye vamos a ir con un grupo de gente al cine y me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros. Como siempre me estás mirando desde las esquinas decidí que podría tratar de hablar contigo para conocerte mejor.

\- ¡AHHH Jackieee! _ chilló el niño asustado al ver a quien estaba en la fotografía momentos antes_ yo…no sé como decirte esto_ murmuró compungido_ no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

\- Um…¿descuida? No me vas a herir_ la niña alzó una ceja extrañada ¿de verdad tenía que comportarse tan serio con respecto a una invitación al cine?

\- Bueno en ese caso…lo siento, pero…_Marco sudaba de la cabeza a los pies ¡demonios! Jackie seguía viéndose bonita y genial pero el punto es que él ya no podría volver a mirarla de la misma manera_ ¡PERDONAME, PERO SOLO PODEMOS SER AMIGOS!

\- Ehh claro…eso es bueno…pensé que sentías algo por mí, pero si no es así no hay problema. Aunque me hace pensar que entonces me mirabas en las esquinas no porque te gustara sino porque eres un acosador.

\- ¿Llamaron?

\- No, Janna largo. Aún trato de que Marco me diga si va a venir al cine_ bufó Jackie cansándose por lo extendida de una conversación que se supone debía ser corta y simple.

\- Oh creo que él dice que no_ sonrió la pelinegra ajustándose su gorro_ el tipo auténticamente es muy raro. Es un placer molestarlo.

Marco estaba corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa preguntándose cuantas chicas en su vida en realidad eran…pues chicos.

* * *

 _\- Oye ¿no crees que al leer mi nombre van a pensar que B-fly tuvo algo conmigo antes de leer?_

 _\- No, dudo que los lectores sean tan mal pensados como para creer eso_ desestimó la duda una segura y confiada Starfan._

* * *

 _ **Con Pony Head y Star en el fic…**_

Star estaba abriendo un portal en el aire con "sus" tijeras dimensionales las cuales en el fondo no tenían nada de propias debido a que habían sido robadas de Hekapoo hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? _ preguntó la princesa de Uni extrañada.

\- A seguir practicando para cuando deshonre a Marco_ respondió Star con una sonrisa…que revelaba la enorme "pasión" de sus sentimientos por el latino_ en el Reformatorio Santo Oto para príncipes facilones.

\- Nena uno: es el Reformatorio para príncipes caprichosos no facilones _ le aclaró Lilacia ignorando el "hum casi me engañan" de su mejor amiga_ y dos: no entiendo porque estas tan obsesionada con ese apestorpe habiendo tantos otros chicos en el mundo. ¡Si a ti te va cualquiera que te baile unas cumbias!

\- ¡Pero nadie baila las cumbias como Marco! _ rezongó la rubia dando una patada en el suelo.

\- Bueno…lo que quieras. No te entiendo, pero no es como si pudiera detenerte.

* * *

 _\- ¡Eso me hace sonar como una persona sin moral!_

 _\- Pony Head no sé ni siquiera si clasificas como persona_ respondió la castaña alzando una ceja_ pero pensé que responderías así._

 _\- ¡Claro que no! ¡soy una chica amable y sensible!. Déjame escribir mis propios diálogos._

* * *

\- Bueno, lo que quieras. No lo entiendo y creo que es una manera extremadamente indecente de comportarse, es mi deber decírtelo como amiga aunque no te guste chica_ las lágrimas manaban por los cristalinos ojos de la sensible y cándida princesa de Uni incapaz de comprender el comportamiento de la oji celeste_ pero te seguiré ayudando porque así soy yo un alma sacrificada que hace todo por sus amigos.

\- ¡Gracias Pony!, ahora mientras no estoy hazme el favor de mandarle esta foto a Marco_ Star entró en el portal agitando una mano_ ¡Bueno adiós te veo después!

 _ **En la habitación de Marco…**_

Mientras la princesa de Mewni desfloraba inocentes príncipes ofreciéndoles dulces en las esquinas antes de atraparlos el chico seguridad miraba su correo en el celular:

\- Creo…que me siento un poco mejor…es decir…solo tengo que olvidar lo que descubrí hoy y…esas fotos…y ver algunos videos de animalitos_ Marco se calmaba poco a poco tratando de no pensar en que Jackie había resultado ser un Jack.

De pronto desde una cuenta anónima llegó un correo electrónico.

\- Que será…

El latino le dio click al correo el cual consistía en una fotografía de Hekapoo mostrando su…poderosa anatomía para nada femenina.

Marco arrojó el celular al otro lado de la habitación chillando consternado:

\- ¡YA NO SE EN QUE CREER! ¡pensé que ella sí que era mujer! ¡y tiene más pelo en el pecho que yo! _ estaba llorando desconsolado_ ¡ES UN EJÉRCITO DE RODRIGOS!

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- Lo más curioso es que el pelo en el pecho de Hekapoo es real_ dijo la Star adulta sacudiéndose los granos de arena del trasero después de terminar una segunda ronda de sus _negocios_ con Marco.

\- ¿Sabes? eres realmente fabulosa te tomaste tanto esfuerzo solo para obtener a tu Marco, que hombre no querría a una mujer tan determinada como tú_ el hombre se estaba vistiendo tratando de encontrar sus calzoncillos en la oscuridad.

\- Aww que tierno eres_ la rubia se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo los calzones de Marco antes de arrojárselos de regreso_ tu si sabes apreciar mi pensamiento libre. No como los idiotas de mi dimensión.

\- Entonces…¿lograste tener una relación con tu Marco al final?

\- Bueno…

* * *

Star regresó a la casa de los Díaz completamente cansada luego de tan arduo trabajo encontrándose con un desesperado chico castaño que se arrojó sobre ella nada más verla:

\- ¡Star necesito comprobar si de verdad eres mujer! ¡rápido dame una muestra de tu sangre para hacer una prueba cromosómica!

\- Ohh dulce e inocente Marco tengo una mejor idea_ Star se transformó lentamente a su forma de mariposa envolviendo a Marco alrededor de un capullo_ vamos a dar un pequeño paseo tu y yo.

\- ¿Y allí me darás la muestra de ADN? _ inquirió el niño asomando la cabeza por el capullo.

\- Uhh….no exactamente, pero te prometo que luego de eso no te quedará la menor duda de que soy mujer.

\- ¡Entonces vamos! ¡haz lo que sea! ¡necesito al menos saber que alguien si es una mujer de mi edad en mi vida!_ Marco estaba verdaderamente histérico.

\- Lo que sea para mi mejor amigo…

Así la princesa se llevó al chico volando hacia el exterior justo en el momento donde iban llegando a casa los Díaz:

\- Mira Rafael. ¿No es lindo como Star se lleva a Marco en un capullo?

\- ¡El amor joven es tan puro y hermoso! _ asintió el señor Díaz limpiándose una lágrima_ seguro van de paseo y ella no desea que _Mijo_ pase frio.

Esa noche se escucharon gritos de damisela en los montes. Al otro día en la escuela Marco declaró que Star era su diosa y que se casaría con ella apenas cumplieran la edad legal para hacerlo.

Así durante un tiempo todo fue paz en la vida de ambos…y de los príncipes del Reformatorio.

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- Todo estaba tan bien…hasta que Marco me demostró que no era quien yo creía.

\- ¿Te engaño? ¡Que despreciable! _ gruñó Marco adulto frunciendo el ceño.

\- Fue peor_ sollozó Star.

* * *

\- ¡¿Por qué estas usando un vestido?!

\- ¡Star puedo explicarlo! _ gritó Marco cuando fue encontrado en su cuarto vistiendo las ropas de la princesa Marco frente al espejo_ he estado ayudando con una campaña a favor de la individualidad en Santa Olga y me he estado vistiendo como la princesa Turdina para ello.

\- ¿Te has estado vistiendo de princesa? ¡pero pensé que eso se había acabado! _ le espetó una enojada Star.

\- ¡Pero aún necesitan a su heroína! Además, este vestido me hace sentir en contacto con mi lado femenino_ Marco alisó los pliegues de su falda con orgullo.

\- ¡Yo no quiero un chico con lado femenino! ¡quiero a alguien varonil! ¡pensé que eras varonil Marco! _ lloriqueó Star.

\- ¡Lo soy! ¡pero también amo cocinar, usar zapatos de ballet y dormir con un peluche! No pensé que usar falda a veces por fines altruistas te molestaría.

\- ¡Iba a arreglar esas otras cosas con el tiempo! ¡pensaba enseñarte a ser un macho de los que disciplinan a sus mujeres para que luego yo te discipline a ti y así sucesivamente!

* * *

 _\- O sea que esta versión de B-fly quiere un hombre a la antigua…pero en el mal sentido._

 _\- Bueno pensé que sería un buen conflicto, Star quiere un chico de carácter y…_

 _\- ¿Solo te leíste mucho las Cincuenta sombras del señor Gris no? _ la unicornio alzó una ceja mirando seriamente a la escritora._

 _\- No creo que nadie vaya a notar eso_ bufó Starfan13 sonrojándose._

* * *

\- ¡Star no me dejes! ¡no puedes solo dejarme luego de deshonrarme! _ la llamó Marco con lágrimas en los ojos aún con el vestido puesto.

\- ¡Haber pensado eso antes de hacerme perder el interés en ti Marco Díaz! _ le reprochó Star apuntándolo con un dedo_ El espíritu del señor Gregorio estaría muy decepcionado de ti.

Así fue como esa noche se escucharon agudos llantos de damisela en los montes y Star decidió buscarse a un macho recio que la complazca.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que la pareja rompió. Los señores Díaz acabaron casando a Marco con Janna Ordonia para que el apellido no fuera deshonrado y Star aún seguía viviendo en la casa del matrimonio llorando su desgracia.

Repentinamente un portal en el espacio tiempo se abrió desde donde salió un chico joven y de cuerpo bien construido, cabello castaño ondulado, piel blanca con un lunar que adornaba su pómulo izquierdo y grandes ojos verde musgo.

\- ¡Star! ¡me alegra encontrarte! ¡vengo desde el futuro para impedir que una desgracia pase!

\- Mmm…el futuro se ve interesante_ murmuró la chica mordiéndose el labio mirando al extranjero de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Escucha, en el futuro mi hermano se convirtió en el gobernador del mundo luego de casarse con…¿Qué haces?

Star se había acercado hasta el joven como gato acechando a su presa apegándose a él mientras pestañeaba con coquetería:

\- No hago nada…solo pensaba que podríamos conocernos mejor antes de ir a esta misión tuya…¡y abrazarnos por mientras!

La rubia se abrazó al incómodo joven enroscando sus brazos en su torso como si de un koala se tratara:

\- Dime como te llamas…

\- Marco jr, pero oye…

\- Ohhh te llamas como mi ex_ los ojos de la princesa se transformaron en corazones púrpura_ y…¿sabes bailar cumbias?

\- No pero se me dan bien los tangos y en serio creo que deb…mfff

Antes de que el pobre viajero en el tiempo acabara de hablar ella estaba aplastando los labios contra los suyos introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la boca del chico. El pobre Marco jr trató de apartarla sin demasiado éxito:

\- ¡S…Star! ¡no podemos hacer esto! ¡vengo del futuro!

\- ¡Pero porque no! _ alegó ella enojada_ ¡soy una princesa rebelde e independiente y por eso necesito un novio!

\- ¡Pero eres Star! ¡causaría un problema enorme si me meto contigo! _ trató de explicarle Marco mientras se preguntaba en que momento había desaparecido toda su ropa..ahora estaba desnudo tal como su madre lo echó al mundo.

\- Ohh no soy Star_ la princesa sonrió con inocencia…una mentirita no haría daño_ soy Ster y…¡también soy princesa! Me han dicho que me parezco a esa tal Star muchas veces.

\- Y si eres otra persona ¿qué haces en la casa de mi hermano en la habitación de Star Butterfly? _ el chico maldijo entre dientes al no encontrar sus calzones de fresitas y unicornios de color violeta por ningún lado.

\- Uhh ...soy amiga... de... ¿Janna?

\- Eso explica todo_ el oji verde miró a la niña extremadamente sociable y _amorosa_ delante de él decidiendo que bien podía divertirse un poco_ bueno en ese caso no hay problema.

\- ¡Abrazos! …¡y látigos!

Star convirtió su varita en un látigo brillante mientras se disponía a profundizar la relación con su nuevo novio.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

La pareja se encontraba desnuda en la cama luego de haberse llegado a conocer _mucho_ mejor. Star hacía planes mentales sobre su boda cuando un portal gigante se abrió en la habitación del cual surgieron varias personas apuntándola con diversas armas.

Al frente estaba la madre de Marco vestida con un traje militar y una escopeta apuntando directamente a la princesa, a su lado otra mujer castaña y de ojos negros sostenía un Mangual con una enorme bola en la punta observando con odio a la rubia desnuda en la cama, también uniéndose al grupo estaba la madre de Tom con una espada en llamas lista para cortar en trocitos a la chica.

Terminando el amenazador grupo estaban todos los príncipes que la princesa de Mewni había profanado.

\- ¡PERVERTISTE A MIS DOS PEQUEÑOS! ¡VENGO DEL FUTURO A HACER JUSTICIA! _ gritó con rabia Angie disparándole con su escopeta justo sobre la cabeza a la princesa.

\- ¡Usaste a mi hijo hasta causarle problemas de memoria! _ gritó la otra mujer furiosa.

\- Y usted quien es…_la oji celeste no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer en toda su vida.

\- ¡La madre de Oskar! ¡vengaré a mi pobre hijo! ¡acabaremos contigo antes de que causes más desgracias!

\- RAW RAW RAAW_ dijo a su vez la madre de Tomas.

\- Ella dice que te exterminarán para cambiar el pasado y que el futuro sea un mejor lugar sin ti_ tradujo uno de los príncipes.

\- ¡¿O sea que si eres Star?! _ lloriqueó consternado Marco jr_ ¡me acosté con la ex de mi propio hermano!

\- ¡Oh vamos no es para tanto! _ rodó los ojos la princesa haciendo un gesto con la mano_ los chicos son taaan dramáticos…

\- ¡No somos dramáticos! ¡tu eres una mentirosa! _ le gritó un príncipe de cabello azul.

\- ¡Nos prometiste a cada uno de nosotros que seriamos tu esposo si te entregábamos nuestros cuerpos! _ le reclamó otro chico_ ¡pero luego solo nos dejaste abandonados!

\- Les estaba ayudando a avanzar en su pensamiento para que sean más modernos ¡no entiendo porque nadie me agradece! _ Star hizo un puchero enojado sin entender la actitud de esos chicos_ además…como es que se acuerdan borré sus mentes.

\- ¡Yo se las devolví! _ Tom apareció entre el grupo con los brazos cruzados_ se acabó el juego Starship, ¡te enviaremos a un convento para que dejes de ser un peligro para los hombres honestos!

\- ¡Nooo! ¡todos menos un convento! _ rogó comenzando a hiperventilar_ ¡son aburridos!

El grupo no le hizo caso avanzando amenazadores hacia ella. Para suerte de la chica desde la ventana aparecieron tres adolescentes demonio con apariencias distintas cada uno apuntando con bolas de fuego en sus manos al grupo de la justicia:

\- ¡No podemos dejar que reformen a esta mala mujer! _ dijo una niña quien tenía el cabello color salmón, la piel morena y un parecido a Janna.

\- ¡Si la reforman papá es tan pendejo que podría regresar con ella! _ lloró otra de piel violeta y cabello platino.

\- ¡Somos los futuros hijos de Tom de diferentes líneas de tiempo y venimos a impedir cualquier posibilidad de que acabe con Star Butterfly! _ terminó un muchacho de pelo verde muy espeso quien era el hijo de…Tom y Kelly.

\- ¿Tengo futuros hijos? _ pestañeó el príncipe sorprendido_ ¡así que encontraré el amor, aunque sea malo en la cama!

\- ¡Corre chica folladora corre! _ la hija de Tom y Janna arrojó a Star por la ventana quien conjuró algo de ropa con su varita cayendo sobre su nube voladora.

Así se alejó en el cielo abriendo un portal que daba al reino Pony Head.

* * *

 _ **Reino Pony Head…**_

\- ¡Nena estás embarazada! _ exclamó la princesa de Uni nada más ver llegar a su mejor amiga a su cuarto.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! _ gritó Star_ ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?!

* * *

 _\- ¡Si! ¿cómo puedo saber eso?_

 _\- Porque tienes un sentido especial de Unicornio flotante para eso_ explicó Starfan quien seguía tecleando._

 _\- Solo te daba flojera escribir una escena más larga ¿no? _ la yegua alzó una ceja hacia su compañera de escritura._

 _\- Bueno seh. Pero de todos modos es una buena idea._

* * *

\- Lo sé porque tengo un don especial para detectar la nueva vida_ pestañeó orgullosa la cabeza flotante_ ahora explica porque te ves tan asustada chica.

\- ¡Porque me persiguen mis ex amantes y tres madres locas queriendo mi cabeza!

\- Entonces es un pésimo momento para tener bebés.

\- ¡Lo sé Pony Head! ¡no puedo escapar estando embarazada! ¡mi barriga crecerá y después no sabré donde dejar a los niños! ¡ni siquiera existe un servicio de correo para enviarle los bebés a sus padres más tarde!

\- ¡Tranquila Star, tengo una idea! _ Pony Head hizo callar a su amiga pensando muy concentrada_ ¡lo que harás es ir a pasar unos segundos en la dimensión de Hekapoo y regresarás lista para sacar a esos bebés!

\- ¡ERES BRILLANTE! ¡abrazos! _ Star abrazó a su amiga para a continuación cortar un portal a la dimensión de Hekapoo y estar ahí por un ratito.

Entonces así es como Star pasó unos meses en la dimensión de Hekapoo…pero de otro universo, donde Hekapoo era un hombre y también lo profanó dejándolo con el corazón roto, pero tranquila debido a que el elfo de fuego no podía embarazarla.

La chica regresó pasados unos segundos a la habitación llena de nubes de Pony Head con una enorme barriga y gritando:

\- ¡AHHH! ¡YA VIENEEN!

\- ¡Bájate esas bragas y abre las piernas nena porque hace poco tomé un curso de partera!

* * *

 _\- En esta historia doy ideas inteligentes y además soy muy útil…¡Es tan apegado a la realidad! _ Lilacia estaba extasiada_ ¡nunca vi una mejor representación!_

 _\- Uhh me alegra que te guste_ Starfan13 no estaba demasiado segura de que fuera una representación realista…pero no iba a quitarle la alegría a Pony Head._

* * *

Después de unos minutos de arduo trabajo de parto Star Butterfly dio a luz a dos preciosos niños: uno de cabello castaño y piel blanca con ojos verdes, siendo el otro de pelo rubio, piel morena y ojos café.

\- Ambos se parecen a apestorpe_ comentó la yegua una vez que tuvo a los bebés vestidos.

\- ¡Uno es de Marco y el otro de Marco jr! _ le aclaró Star vistiéndose_ ¡entrégaselos a sus padres! ¡yo debo huir antes de que lleguen a buscarme!

En eso explotó el techo y llegaron precisamente…a buscarla:

\- ¡STAR VENIMOS POR TI! _ amenazó Angie con su escopeta.

\- ¡Pensé que querían que no regresara a su padre! ¡que iban a ayudarme! _ Star apuntó con el dedo a los hijos de Tom.

\- ¡Nadie puede con el poder de las madres enojadas! _ se disculpó la hija de Tom y Jackie_ ¡pero antes de ser capturados invocamos a un espíritu que te ayude!

\- ¿Ehh? _ se extrañaro todo el resto a la vez ¿Qué espíritu le iba a querer prestar ayuda a la sinvergüenza de Star Butterfly?

En el suelo se formo un círculo arcano que invocó al fantasma del legendario señor Gregorio amante de la buena vida y de cualquier cosa femenina con dos piernas.

\- ¡He visto tu espíritu muchacha y te ayudaré a huir! ¡un corazón puro como el tuyo merece vivir la vida!

\- ¿Corazón puro? ¡No me jodan! _ alegó otro príncipe indignado.

\- Es que su corazón es pura mierda, al menos en este universo_ terminó Gregorio_ pero como decía ¡te ayudaré a huir Star!

Gregorio arrojó a la chica al círculo arcano enviándola a otro universo para que pudiera comenzar nuevamente y seguir huyendo por si sus perseguidores encontraban la forma de viajar a través de los multiversos.

Marco jr y Marco fueron padres y tíos a la vez el mismo día y sus hijos eran medio hermanos y primos al mismo tiempo, pero de todos modos vivieron felices.

Tom tuvo que escapar de sus hijos futuros que querían obligarlo a quedarse con la madre de cada uno.

Las madres ofendidas y los príncipes descubrieron la manera de perseguir a Star por el multiverso partiendo en su búsqueda.

Hekapoo masculino se casó con la hija de Janna y Marco del universo ciento once y vivió amado, extorsionado y estafado por el resto de su larga vida.

* * *

 _\- Eso parece un final._

 _\- No es un final definitivo, es para que el lector no se preocupe por esas personas y vea que todos tuvieron un final feliz_ La castaña tomó un sorbo de su café muy ufana._

 _\- Y que fue de Gregorio_ inquirió Pony Head._

 _\- Bueno…_

* * *

Y el fantasma de Gregorio conoció a Gregoria la versión gender bender de si mismo y tuvieron sexo fantasmal por siempre en el Inframundo.

* * *

 _\- ¿Suficiente?_

 _\- Nada mal chica rara nada mal…_

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

\- A través de los años me he encontrado con mis perseguidores y siempre debo seguir huyendo…es agotador Marco, siempre estoy sola_ suspiró la ex princesa apoyándose en su compañero musculoso mirando como las estrellas titilaban en el cielo.

\- Entiendo Star, pero no siempre debe ser así_ la mujer lo miró curiosa_ yo quise a Star en mi universo y tu a Marco. Ambos somos lo mismo pero más barato ¡podemos vivir aventuras juntos y seguir huyendo por siempre!

\- ¡Me haces tan feliz! _ lloró Star abrazándose a él.

\- Ten este anillo de compromiso que robamos como señal de mi afecto Star_ Marco le puso en el dedo anular el anillo robado.

\- Aww_ la mujer admiró su nuevo regalo un momento antes de agitar la varita_ ahora Marco…¿quieres ir a otro universo?

\- Después de usted Mi Lady

Así ambos cruzaron un portal a bordo de Nachos antes de que un enorme grupo de gente cayera desde otro portal mientras el usado por la pareja se cerraba:

\- ¡Otra vez llegamos tarde! _ gritó furiosa Angie agitando el puño.

* * *

 _ **Nuevo Universo…**_

La pareja fue a parar hasta una casa muy similar a donde vivían ellos en sus respectivos universos; era parecida a la casa de los Díaz.

Frente a ambos los observaban dos curiosos adolescentes: el chico usaba una sudadera de color verde brillante, tenía piel clara y abundante cabello teñido del mismo tono que su sudadera. A su lado una chica de piel blanca con un corazón tatuado en el cuello, cabello rosa estridente tomado en una cola de caballo y una diadema de unicornio los miraba alzando ambas cejas.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos? _ escupió con una voz chillona.

\- Y quien eres tu_ contraatacó Marco apuntando a la niña.

\- Pff ¿yo? ¿no sabes quien soy? _ la aludida batió palmas provocando que su compañero hiciera aparecer de quien sabe donde un balde con escarcha y pétalos de flores junto a un ventilador. La peli rosa agitó una varita estridente que tenía en la mano generando un arcoíris ardiente sobre ella, muchas luces, un escenario y letras en neón que decían su nombre_ ¡Yo soy la fantástica princesa Lilacia Polly Hellen Butterfly! Conocida por derrotar a Toffe el lagarto inmortal la primera vez y transformarlo en mi sirviente…

Toffe desde la esquina opuesta al chico de pelo verde arrojaba confeti mirando al par de exploradores dimensionales y diciendo: "habría preferido morir".

\- ¡Transformar a Meteora en un bebé de manera intencional, tener a ralla la reina de la oscuridad y proteger excelentemente bien la varita!_ un monstruo asomó la cabeza desde el patio gritando "¡porque eres una pinche loca que asusta!" _ ¡soy la mejor princesa que Mewni jamás halla tenido! Ah y el chico de pelo de pasto es Tad vivo con él en la Tierra.

\- Que clase de universo es este_ susurró Marco a su nueva novia.

\- El universo -9999 que nadie quiere ver. Pensé que aquí no nos buscarían_ le contestó ella.

\- Ahhh _ comprendió Marco en el acto.

\- Señora…¿usted está embarazada? _ rompió el silencio la versión humana de Tad.

Todos se percataron de que la mujer rubia tenía una enorme barriga en su cuerpo que demostraba un avanzado estado de embarazo.

\- ¡El tiempo debe funcionar diferente en este universo en relación con el otro! _ señaló el latino al ver la barriga de la mujer.

\- ¡AHH ESTOY PARIENDOO!_ aulló Star arrojándose sobre un sillón retorciéndose por el dolor.

\- ¿Sabes hacer de partera? _ le rogó Marco a Polly Hellen.

\- ¿Yo? ¡No, pero Toffe sí!_ ella señaló al lagarto_ ¡Ven aquí y saca a ese bebé!

\- ¡Oh vamos! _ reclamó el hombre lagarto_ ¡habría preferido lo que sea antes de que esto! ¡no tener un pasado interesante, ser exterminado por un kame kame ha mágico pero no esto!

\- ¡Cierra la boca y trabaja! _ le mandó su ama.

Y así fue como Star pujó y a Toffe traumatizó hasta que un bebé al que llamaron Turdino Junior nació.

Viendo a su precioso nuevo retoño la pareja decidió criarlo y hacerse responsables de él ahora que ya habían vivido una vida loca de aventuras antes de encontrarse. Ambos decidieron comprar una casa al lado de donde vivía la princesa Lilacia y convertirse en personas decentes.

El dúo encontró la manera de crear identidades falsas así Marco se cambió el nombre a Juanito Tamalito y se transformó en profesor de educación física en la secundaria de Echo Creek además trabajaba en Britta´s Tacos los fines de semana haciendo nachos. Star por otra parte se convirtió en Marie Mariposa fue a la universidad para llegar a ser una eminente sexóloga que aparecía en los programas de la mañana opinando sobre relaciones sexuales impresionando a todos con sus consejos tan bien pensados llenos de valores y sentimientos demostrando que de algo le había servido cometer tantos errores en su juventud.

Así la pareja vivió su vida mintiéndole al pequeño Turdino diciéndole que en su juventud habían sido personas muy tranquilas y decentes respetuosas de los valores y la moral para que al crecer no siguiera tan mal ejemplo.

Los perseguidores de la pareja finalmente se cansaron y se largaron a hacer sus vidas perdonando los errores de las versiones de Marco y Star de sus universos porque se dieron cuenta de que estos eran mejor sin ellos.

Turdino se casó con la hija de Tad y Lilacia y así vivió sin enterarse jamás del oscuro secreto de sus padres.

Pero en resumen se puede decir que todos vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

 _\- Creo que le falta algo para que sea un final más impactante_ analizó Starfan mirando la pantalla_ creo que esto es demasiado soso._

 _\- No sé, ponle algo sorpresivo que nadie se lo espere_ aconsejó Pony Head ejercitando su cerebro enérgicamente_ ¿por qué no le pones algo sobre la Luna roja? Es misteriosa y seguro a todos les causa curiosidad._

 _\- Pero no sé qué podría poner…¿Qué Star y Marco estaban destinados a encontrarse sin importar a cuantos universos de distancia nacieran?_

 _\- Nah, demasiado romántico y cursi chica ¡déjame a mí! _ nuevamente Lilacia tomó el control del teclado dándole tiempo a la castaña para poder ir al baño en lo que acababa la historia.  
_

* * *

 _ **En algún universo…**_

Dos adolescentes dormían uno junto al otro en el sillón de la casa del matrimonio Díaz, uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y era de piel morena, en su pómulo izquierdo destacaba un lunar justo sobre las marcas en forma de luna creciente en tono rojizo que tenía en ambas mejillas; se trataba del príncipe Marco Ubaldo Butterfly proveniente de la dimensión de Mewni. A su lado apoyada en él estaba su mejor amiga Stella Díaz de piel blanca como la leche, hermosos ojos azules y el cabello completamente rapado de un lado teñido en tono púrpura, sobre sus mejillas había dos tatuajes de calavera que combinaban con el estilo de su atuendo: Era una chica gótica una "bad gir", la chica rebelde.

Los dos hace mucho tiempo que eran mejores amigos tan buenos amigos que estaban atados de por vida por la Luna roja, que solían saber que pensaba el otro con solo mirarse, tener sueños similares y…

Despertarse de las pesadillas al mismo tiempo:

\- ¡AHHHH! _ chillaron a la vez levantándose de golpe completamente espantados.

\- ¡Stella no me vas a creer lo que soñé! _ chilló Marco sacudiendo a su amiga por los hombros_ ¡fue horrible! ¡estaba yo…y tu…y Jackie…y…

\- ¡Marco no vas a creer lo que soñé! _ le gritaba ella al mismo tiempo_ ¡fue espantoso! ¡estaba yo….y tu…y Oskar, Tom y…

\- ¡ME ACOSTABA CON TODAS Y LUEGO LAS EMBARAZABA! _ gritó el niño sonrojado y espantado.

\- ¡ME ACOSTABA CON TODOS Y LUEGO LOS ABANDONABA! _ replicó ella sacudiendo igualmente al príncipe por los hombros.

\- ¡Mis hijas del futuro venían por mí! _ Marco aullaba histérico.

\- ¡Las madres de todos y cientos de príncipes venían por mí! _ Stella terminó de decir igualmente histérica.

Finalmente ambos se calmaron tratando de recuperar al aliento antes de observarse unos segundos y echarse a reír:

\- ¡Definitivamente tienes que mejorar tu receta de nachos! _ la niña le dio un puñetazo amistoso, pero algo brusco en el brazo a su amigo_ ¡nos hacen soñar cosas raras!

\- ¡Que esperabas es la primera vez que cocino desde que llegué a la Tierra! _ se defendió el príncipe con una sonrisa amable_ pero tienes razón, eso fue perturbador.

\- Lo más curioso es que soñé que una versión musculosa de ti hablaba con una versión escotada de mí y le contaba lo que tu dijiste recién. Loco ¿eh?

\- Stella…eso mismo pasó en mi pesadilla…_ Marco abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a su amiga_ nuestros sueños estaban conectados…

Ambos se pusieron de color rojo cereza al pensar que el otro había _visto_ ciertas escenas altamente eróticas de sus versiones haciendo… _cosas._

Especialmente la escena del fotomatón.

Grandísima mierda.

\- ¡ME VOY A DORMIR! ¡Buenas noches Marco! _ la peli morada Salió corriendo del sillón hacia su habitación cerrando de un portazo y echándose aire en el rostro por la vergüenza. Ahora no iba a poder mirar otra vez a Marco a la cara.

\- Sss…siii….yo igual_ el niño tartamudeó torpemente segundos después de que ella se fuera subiendo a su habitación y echándose sobre la cama para chillar con el rostro enterrado en su almohada. Ya no iba a poder darle la cara a Stella.

Por mientras en el cielo destacaba una intensa Luna de color escarlata mirando la escena con aire satisfecho:

\- Oh si…esto es lo que quería. Ahora ambos estarán tan centrados en el otro que ya no podrán emparejarse con nadie más y finalmente se quedarán juntos ¡JAJAJAJ! _ rio la Luna muy orgullosa y emocionada.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? _ le echó en cara una estrellita que estaba a su lado_ ¡forzar Starco de esa manera!

\- Pff ¿Starco? A quien le importa, mi ship es Tomkie ¡Tomkie es amor, Tomkie es vida! _ gritó la Luna sacudiendo sus puños en el aire.

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! _ exclamó todo el firmamento girándose hacia la Luna roja incluso el Sol estaba impactado por tal declaración hasta el cometa Halley se regresó para mirar estupefacto al satélite rojizo que era supuestamente gran fan de Starco.

\- ¡Pues si! No me pueden interesar menos esos dos de allá abajo_ completó la luna señalando a la pareja que habitaba la casa_ Tom y Jackie son perfectos juntos así que todo lo que debía hacer era apartar a los estorbos del camino: Tom estaba demasiado obsesionado con volver con Star y Jackie es tan buena que le iba a dar una oportunidad a Marco y quien sabe que podría haber pasado, así que uní a Star y Marco los estorbos para que se queden juntos y ¡no le estorben a mi ship! ¡Haré todo lo posible para hacer el Starco realidad y así finalmente sin obstáculos Tom y Jackie se conocerán y se juntarán!

\- ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que se van a conocer? _ inquirió la estrellita.

\- Bueno me lo dijo el meteorito naranja de las posibles parejas existentes_ el meteorito saludó a lo lejos mientras caía a la tierra_ pero una vez que saque a esa rubia y al morenito del camino solo me queda eliminar a Janna para que jamás pase Jantom ¡JAJAJA! _ la luna rio malvadamente pensando en con quien podía emparejar a Janna para evitar que se fuera a meter con Tom.

Y así es como todo siempre fue el plan de la Luna roja que trabajaba indirectamente para hacer realidad su ship uniendo a los estorbos y haciendo que todos apoyaran el emparejamiento.

 **El fin**

* * *

 _\- ¿Suficientemente inesperado? _ sonrió orgullosa Pony Head sacudiendo su melena._

 _\- Vaya…eso Sí que es inesperado_ dejó escapar Starfan entre dientes_ ahora me preocupa que nos vayan a perseguir con antorchas._

 _Y así fue como el fic se publicó y las autoras se fueron de visita a Mewni para escapar de las antorchas._

 _ **Ahora sí que sí esto es el fin**_

* * *

 **Espero que se hayan reído porque yo no dejaba de carcajearme mientras escribía. Gracias knightday y Rex0153 sin nuestras conversaciones locas no habría podido hacer algo tan... loco, ojalá les saque una risa chicos.**

 **Traté de parodiar y poner camufladamente algunas de las cosas en las que cae el fandom cuando hace fics más maduros o con escenas Lemon XD que se repiten casi siempre y lo tomé para la comedia.**

 **Ahora comentarios!**

 **AstralWhip** : Bueno esta no es una historia seria es de risa así que tampoco quería que tuviera demasiadas escenas serias más allá que para tener contexto y quería que se rieran todos ya que dejar un fic en rango M inevitablemente espanta a personas que se sienten incómodas con leer escenas explicitas así que quería que fuera risa para todos. Y nope…ese hechizo no tiene nada que ver…peeero esta Star no era pura precisamente.

 **Johana** : Bueno me alegra que te diera risa y sep…esto es precisamente una parodia de algunos de esos fics.

 **Guest:** No tengo planeado ningún cap especial, pero cuando me viene la inspiración me pongo a escribir. Que bueno que te entretengas con mis historias.

 **Templario** : Ojalá te haya parecido tan divertido como el capítulo anterior :D y no Starfan no recibe dinero ella escribe por el amor al arte.

 **Mari200** : Pony Head en pequeñas dosis cómicas es divertida y en la serie podrían haberla usado para decir la verdad de manera divertida como un personaje que critica sin pelos en la lengua y da risa, ella da para ese papel. Al final ella y Starfan13 no trabajan mal juntas jajaja

 **Guest** : Bueno el objetivo de esta historia no es ser inteligente ni hacer un uso particularmente brillante de la magia y el espacio tiempo XD

 **Rex0153** : Bueno quien sabe porque murió Marco…conserva ese headcanon es genial jajaja espero que esto te haya dado risa y no odies a los personajes total si Marco el foshador se salió con la suya fue porque esas chicas tenían demasiadas esperanzas en un tipo que no era ningún príncipe azul al final jajaja.

 **Rath emblem** **:** Bueno Gregorio reapareció para ayudar como ves, espero que esto también te de mucha risa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí algo a este fic y hace poco no podía dejar de reír al pensar en esta idea que se me ocurrió: Hacer un capítulo de parodia de cosas que he visto en libros románticos o mangas XD. Me pareció buena idea y espero que se rían, aunque sea un poco.**

 **Los que lean libros o mangas de romance posiblemente van a detectar algunas de las cosas que pongo aquí, pero extremadamente exageradas. Solo incluí cosas de género romántico no erótico porque no leo ese tipo de libro, no es mi estilo.  
**

 **La historia de "Malos Fics" se desarrolla en un universo post final de la serie pero donde aún se puede viajar entre dimensiones y existe magia solo que ya las personas no pueden usarla personalmente, es en ese mundo donde me imagino Pony Head y Starfan13 montan sus desmadres literarios.**

 **Star vs las fuerzas del Mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Un Maravilloso Amor**

 _Cuando Pony Head ingresó a la habitación de su recientemente amiga cercana y compañera autora Starfan13 lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era a la chica sentada en el suelo, con el computador portátil frente a ella y montoncitos de libros a su alrededor llenando toda la habitación desde el suelo hasta la cama y los muebles. A medida que iba sorteando los montones para llegar a la adolescente que leía muy concentrada, la princesa Pony se percató de algo similar en todos aquellos libros: Tenían a un chico y una chica en la portada en poses notoriamente románticas yendo desde las más picantes a las más inocentes._

 _\- ¿Ahora que B- fly ya no es mágica te obsesionaste con las novelas románticas? Si tanto necesitas ser fan de algo, siempre podrías ser fan de mi show ¿sabes? o mejor de mí._

 _\- ¡Pony Head, hola! _ saludó brevemente antes de regresar a leer pasando las páginas rápidamente._

 _\- Ajá, hola_ la yegua voladora tomó un sorbo de su refresco levantando una ceja_ pensaba que habías estado investigando para nuestro nuevo éxito de internet._

 _\- Eso he estado haciendo y decidí investigar sobre uno de los géneros más populares del mundo…_

 _\- ¿Las revistas de Uni donde salgo yo?_

 _\- ¡Me refiero a las novelas románticas! ¡para ello conseguí todas mis novelas y las de mi madre y las de Marco y Jeremy! y…bueno toda la gente que pude conseguir, con el objetivo de ver cuales son los elementos repetidos en romance que nos servirán para hacer la historia de amor definitiva…y no, no hablo de una donde tu seas la protagonista…_

 _\- ¿Yo? ¡nena no soy tan egocéntrica! Pensaba en el personaje de Polly Helen. De todos modos ¿Qué descubriste? _ Lilacia comenzó a ojear perezosamente uno de los libros._

 _\- Oh bueno_ Starfan se ajustó las gafas_ para empezar hay diferentes géneros desde contemporáneo a histórico o fantasía. El contemporáneo atrae bastante a las personas ya que se sienten identificadas con la época actual, si es juvenil se llevan a cabo en el instituto o la universidad. La heroína suele ser amable y dulce pero al mismo tiempo debe ser feroz y tener chispa irónica de lo contrario la llamarán inútil Mary Sue…peeero el chico siempre debe poder salvarla de vez en cuando de todas maneras por el factor protector, además la idea de un Play Boy reformado es bastante popular, en muchos casos además millonario._

 _\- Ya…pero que pasa con las portadas de elfos, sirenas, vampiros y… ¿unicornios humanoides? ¡ESTO ES ESPANTOSO! ¡LOS UNICORNIOS SOMOS MUCHO MAS BONITOS! Uff recuérdame llamar a esta editorial para que sepan lo que es tener a una chica unicornio real como modelo._

 _\- Oh bueno, esas son novelas de fantasía_ Starfan se limitó a ignorar los arrebatos de su compañera continuando con la charla como si nada_ a veces la chica es un ser mágico especial y el tipo es humano, pero que el tipo sea el que es mágico o marciano y la chica humana también tiene factor sexy…creo que podríamos juntar las dos cosas…ambos siendo mágicos._

 _\- Y como entran Star y Apestorpe en esto._

 _\- Oh…fácil ¡ellos serán nuestros protagonistas!_

 _Pony Head suspiró rodando los ojos ¿en cada una de las historias de esta chica su mejor amiga y el novio idiota tenían que ser los protagonistas?_

 _\- Vaaale mientras no tenga que imaginar otra escena sexy entre ellos…y recuerda poner una mención a mí, ¡sin eso el público va a estar realmente muy enojado!_

 _\- Ehhh…como digas Pony…como digas…_

 _Starfan13 abrió su laptop dejando que la yegua flotante pensara lo que quisiera sobre su imaginaria mega popularidad._

* * *

 **Y así en una encantadora y pequeña ciudad llamada Echo Creek comienza nuestra historia…**

En un oscuro callejón de uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, un adolescente ataviado con unos apretados pantalones negros de látex, un par de botas negras y una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura sin mangas que dejaba ver su abultado y perfecto abdomen lleno de músculos marcados y brazos tatuados, contaba sus fajos de billetes recibidos después de entregar un enorme cargamento de droga en todos sus tipos y formatos.

Tal vez para el ojo poco observador Marco Díaz era solo un chico rebelde, metido en malos negocios y con riesgo de enfermedades venéreas, pero para los entendidos era el rey de la droga de Echo Creek, multimillonario a causa de este negocio, corredor experto de carreras ilegales de moto y de autos y también peleas a golpes clandestinas, incluso se rumoreaba que manejaba un negocio de tráfico de armas a pequeña escala y que se había prostituido en su época aunque en realidad eran las damas las que se gastaban la herencia y vendían joyas familiares para recibir algo de su atención. Así a pesar de estar aún en el instituto y tener una cara angelical el niño proveniente de familia latina, él era parte de la realeza de los bajos mundos.

* * *

 _\- ¿Es necesaria tanta mala fama? ¿eso no lo hace ver más como un criminal buscado del narcotráfico en lugar de un chico que solamente es algo malo? _ rezongó Pony Head._

 _Ella misma adoraba a los tipos rebeldes, pero entre un tipo que tocaba canciones atrevidas en una banda y tenía cabello largo y un delincuente potencialmente peligroso era de sentido común irse por el primero…el segundo solo se merecía una denuncia a la policía si te rondaba._

 _\- Pff…mientras más oscuro más sexy y la gente más goza al verlo reformado gracias a la hermosa chica que le ofrece todo su amor…¡dah! _ Starfan13 agitó la mano indiferente_además, le daré algo de realismo con el tema de que hay una policía en Echo Creek_ _._

* * *

\- El negocio está bien por hoy_ dijo el moreno con gesto calmo y voz sensual guardando los fajos de billetes en su mochila_ supongo que es hora de irme.

\- Oye espera_ un sujeto de cabello verde rapado a un costado se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca mirando con una sonrisa ladeada al niño_ antes de que te vayas te voy a hacer una pregunta… ¿es cierto que te has follado a todas las mujeres de esta ciudad excepto a tu madre?

\- Seh ¿por?

\- Porque eso significaría que te has metido con mi hermana, la madre de Manolo, la novia del Bryan…y sin olvidar a la abuela del Brandon.

\- Y que con eso…_ Marco se montó en su moto de precio multimillonario al igual que toda la ropa que tenía_ ¿algún problema?

Su mirada oscura y el cuchillo de dos metros que se sacó de la manga fue más que suficiente para amedrentar a sus compañeros de crimen los cuales lo quedaron mirando con odio y resentimiento cuando partió en su moto rumbo a la escuela.

El barrio era tan peligroso que la policía no se atrevía a entrar allí, sin embargo, siempre custodiaban su entrada, Marco pasó a toda velocidad al lado de una patrulla saludando a la pareja de mujeres policía que estaban de guardia quienes lo miraron sonrojadas y agitaron la mano riendo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza burlesco…ahhh si en la ciudad al menos contrataran más hombres en la policía y a menos mujeres hermosas seguro que a él le habrían echado el guante hace mucho. Pero mientras las chicas siguieran siendo tan buenas defendiendo la ley y complaciendo a su gloriosa espada de carne él seguiría tan campante como siempre.

* * *

 _\- ¿Realismo? ¡realismo el culo que no tengo!_

 _\- ¡Venga Pony deja de quejarte que por ser así a todos les caes mal!_

 _\- ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡todos me aman! Me enojaría contigo si no fueras una mentirosa tan mala._

 _\- Si…ya…ya._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en una mágica Tierra llamada Mewni…**

\- Moon, cielo, ¿recuerdas que hemos estado hablando cuánto nos preocupa Star desde su accidente?

\- Sí…me preocupa que deba estar en esta dimensión tan peligrosa con tantos enemigos, no es un buen lugar para una chica ciega y que no puede caminar.

\- Bueno, por eso creo que pensé una buena solución_ sonrió River abrazando a su esposa quien estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa del desayuno_ enviarla a otra dimensión sin magia llamada Tierra, ya que todos sabemos que la magia es lo único peligroso.

\- ¡Oh nunca lo había pensado! ¡una dimensión más segura, es perfecto! Iré inmediatamente a avisarle a Manfred que prepare el carruaje para que Star se vaya hoy mismo y de una forma nada secreta a la Tierra…no creo que nuestros enemigos se vayan a enterar.

Moon salió de la habitación saludando al pasar a la princesa Star quien entraba en su silla de ruedas en ese instante siendo llevada por una doncella. Portaba la varita mágica real entre sus manos.

\- ¡Buenas días papá! ¡estoy aprendiendo como lanzar un hechizo para que mi silla se mueva sola!

\- ¡Eso es genial calabaza! _ River la abrazó con una sonrisa triste en su rostro al pensar que pronto se iba a separar de ella_ tengo algo que decirte tesoro.

\- ¿Qué es papá? _ inquirió Star con sus enormes ojos azules de mirada líquida.

\- Te iras por seguridad a otra dimensión mucho más segura que Mewni, luego de tu accidente este no es buen lugar para ti…puede ser que allí haya algunas guerras mundiales hace un tiempo y corrupción política, tráfico de mujeres y menores, delincuencia, drogadicción y enfermedades, pero sigue siendo mucho menos peligroso que Ludo y su pandilla…

\- Entonces… ¿iré a vivir a otro lugar?

\- Sí calabaza, lo siento.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡pensé que nunca más se me permitiría hacer nada! después de que me paso esto tuve que dejar de torturar monstruos y practicar mi genocidio, pero ahora que sé que tu y mamá me mandarán a otro lugar me siento mucho mejor… ¡gracias papá!

Star abrazó al Rey sintiendo una enorme felicidad en su interior, segura de que días hermosos y brillantes se aproximaban y que tal vez podría conocer a alguien mucho mejor que su ex novio con mal genio y muchos callos llamado Tom.

* * *

 _ **En un salón de clases dentro de la academia Echo Creek…**_

El torso desnudo de Marco brillaba al sol mientras Ferguson y Alfonzo masajeaban sus hombros, a sus pies otros chicos se los frotaban con aceites esenciales mientras las mujeres se dedicaban a hacerle sus tareas y trabajos escolares. En el escritorio de la maestra la señorita Calavera se abanicaba con el libro de clases gozando de la vista.

\- Se me están empañando las gafas de sol ¿Quién es el encargado de eso?

\- Yo Marco, las limpiaré_ Gustav, un estudiante recién llegado procedió a limpiar las gafas de sol del rey de la clase para luego retirarse y quedar a su lado nuevamente, listo para atender otro requerimiento.

\- ¿Marco? ¿te importa si te pregunto algo? _ murmuró Ferguson.

\- Mientras no dejes de masajear puedes hacer la pregunta que quieras_ contestó el aludido tomando un sorbo de agua con hielo que había llevado Alfonzo para él.

\- ¿Por qué los chicos tenemos que masajearte y las mujeres hacer tu tarea?

\- Ah eso, no se ilusionen, no me van los hombres. Es que necesito relajarme después del estrés de mi trabajo así que no podría estar relajado, si me frotaran las chicas Junior se levantaría ¿entiendes?

\- Ohhh…._ asintió el pelirrojo incómodo mientras continuaba haciendo círculos con los pulgares en los hombros del moreno.

En ese momento por el altavoz se escuchó al director llamando a Marco a su oficina con urgencia interrumpiendo el ensueño de todas las mujeres dentro de la sala de clases demasiado hipnotizadas por el cuerpo de Marco.

\- Oh mierda…no sé para qué me quiere, pero más vale que sea algo bueno para haber interrumpido el valioso tiempo de estudio_ rezongó el moreno poniéndose su pequeña chaqueta.

\- ¡Oh siempre eres tan responsable! _ pestañeó la señorita Calavera.

\- Claro, que lo soy cariño_ Marco le guiñó un ojo a la mujer provocando que ella chillara de felicidad.

En cuanto el latino salió del aula rumbo a la oficina de Skeeves, Gustav tomó a Ferguson y Alfonzo por los hombros llevándoselos hacia una esquina:

\- Oigan...¿siempre aquí es así? Esta debe ser la escuela más rara en la que he estado…ni siquiera revisaron bien mis documentos de identidad y conste que no es que use una identidad y nacionalidad falsa_ el chico miró hacia ambos lados de forma sospechosa.

\- Sip siempre es así aquí…al menos desde que Marco tiene cinco y paso… _eso_ , que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora_ susurró Alfonzo para que nadie los escuchara hablar sobre el evento que no debe ser nombrado.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

Un pequeño Marco de cinco años de acercó a una pequeña niña llamada Jackie quien se mudaría a otra ciudad al día siguiente, armándose de todo su valor le tendió una flor:

\- ¡Me gustas! ¡eres linda!

Jackie arrugó la nariz con asco dándole un manotazo a la flor enojada por la vergüenza ¿que era eso de "gustar"? ¡si los chicos tenían mocos y piojos!

\- ¡No me gustas feo! ¡feo! ¡tienes mocos y piojos!

Jackie se fue corriendo montándose en sus patines y yéndose hacia la salida de la escuela con sus amiguitas dejando a un Marco completamente herido. Se agachó lentamente y recogió la flor apretándola entre sus dedos: en ese momento se juró así mismo que ninguna mujer volvería a humillarlo, se transformaría en el Rey de la droga y el sexo y las usaría a todas como si fueran calzoncillos.

Así Marco cumplió su promesa y cuando Jackie fue de visita a Echo Creek tuvo sexo con ella y después la dejó llorando cumpliendo su venganza por tan cruel incidente.

* * *

\- Fue espantoso...dicen que Jackie demoró años en recuperarse porque no podía olvidar a Marco.

\- Y espera a que llegue el verano y Marco se ponga su bronceado ahí las mujeres se ponen peor, incluida mi madre_ acotó Ferguson con un escalofrió.

\- ¡Hey miren a Marco se le quedó la mochila! _ gritó un niño tomándola desde el piso_ es muy liviana…

La abrió rebelando ante los ojos asombrados de todos cantidades enormes de condones bajo los cuales había camuflado su dinero el que al estar tan bien escondido nadie pudo ver, provocando que todos pensaran que en esa mochila solo había preservativos.

Gustav viendo eso y considerando lo dicho por Alfonzo y Ferguson nada más pudo pensar cuan aliviado estaba de vivir solo con su abuelito…y de ser un chico.

* * *

 _ **En el despacho del director...**_

\- Entonceees…su hija quedó en este estado después de que una vaca voladora con calambres le cayera encima_ asentía Skeeves fingiendo encontrarle perfecto sentido a lo que esas personas vestidas como en la edad media le estaban diciendo.

\- Sí…es lamentable, pero hay muchas en Mewni y esos accidentes pasan a menudo_ asintió Moon tristemente siendo consolada por River mientras Star ponía una cara larga de aburrimiento.

Antes de que el director pudiera preguntar porque nunca habían exterminado o domesticado a las vacas voladoras para que no ocurrieran accidentes como el sufrido por la princesa, la puerta del despacho se abrió con un fuerte estrépito dándole paso a Marco Díaz quien con sus gafas de sol y músculos brillantes por el sudor olía fuertemente a aceites esenciales de lavanda y castaña.

Moon entrecerró los ojos hacia al chico seriamente dudosa y reticente, River sonrió de oreja a oreja y la princesa se encogió en su silla sintiendo las ondas de sensualidad llegando directamente hasta ella apretándole el pecho y haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido y el ambiente fuera repentinamente más caluroso.

* * *

 _\- Seriamente no me preguntes si existe algo como las "ondas de sensualidad" porque no lo sé_ Starfan13 se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba la pantalla del computador_ solo necesitaba una manera en que Marco impactara a Star desde la primera vez que se encuentran, pero como ella es ciega no puedo recurrir a la apariencia._

 _\- ¿Qué tal una voz profunda que la haga temblar? _ sugirió Pony Head levantando la vista de una de las novelas de romance que había comenzado a leer mientras su amiga escribía._

 _\- Pff ¡eso es demasiado cliché! ¡demasiado usado! Creo que lo dejaré en ondas de sensualidad._

* * *

\- ¿Me llamó para que le suministre unas pastillitas director? _ Preguntó Marco apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Díaz!

\- Ah claro…claro, hay gente…digo… ¿me llamó para que le suministre unas _lechugas_ director?

\- No Díaz, no te llamé para nada de eso_ Skeeves se aclaró la garganta tratando de recuperar la compostura_ te llamé para que conozcas a la familia Butterfly ellos son de la realeza de otra dimensión y su hija Star, la princesa mágica, se quedará en tu casa durante un tiempo como estudiante de intercambio.

\- ¿Eh?

La vista del moreno se fue directo a la adolescente a quien no le había prestado atención anteriormente: ella era delgada y tenía una suave y perfecta piel blanca con unos enormes ojos azules ausentes, sus mejillas estaban decoradas por unas marcas en forma de corazón color rosa y su sedoso cabello rubio caía hasta más allá de la cintura por el respaldo de su silla de ruedas. Llevaba puesta una ropa a la que le habría dado el visto bueno una monja de vacaciones: un chaleco de lana blanca acompañado de una falda larga del mismo color con una blusa color verde agua debajo y delicados zapatos de tacón con medias violeta.

\- Así que…una lisia…digo princesa se va a quedar en mi casa_ el chico sonrió hacia la niña_ parece que alguien se quedó encantada al verme.

\- ¡Oh no puedo verte! ¡estoy ciega!

\- Bueno…_Marco se acercó hacia ella agachándose para llevar un mechón de cabello hacia el costado y poder susurrarle_ espero que al menos puedas sentir abajo, aunque ya no puedas caminar.

\- ¡GOLPE NARVAL!

Rápidamente Star le disparó con su varita mandándolo a volar al otro extremo de la habitación con un enorme y gordo narval encima comenzando a chillar que el hombre era un grosero y ordinario, sin embargo, no podía negar que sus atrevidas palabras habían despertado algo salvaje dentro de ella.

\- No me gusta este chico_ Moon estaba en extremo disgustada apuntando a Marco con una mano enguantada y dando golpes sobre la mesa del director con la otra_ quiero decir… ¿seguro es un adolescente? ¡se ve de treinta!

\- ¡Claro que es un adolescente, tiene dieciocho como su hija! _ contestó airado el director_ los chicos de estos días se ven algo mayores, pero siguen siendo niños…

\- Pero… ¿dieciocho? Comprendo que Star deba empezar por un nivel menor que el que le correspondería a su edad porque en Mewni no tenemos escuelas, pero el resto de sus compañeros tiene catorce y nos dijo que uno de sus compañeros de clase sería quien la guiaría.

\- Bueno señora, Marco ha tenido algunos problemas, pero no lo juzgue por como se ve, habla, expresa y los antecedentes penales que tenga. Solo pensé que su hija estaría más cómoda con alguien de su misma edad en vez de un niño.

\- Él tiene razón Moon pie_ River puso una mano gentil en el hombro de su esposa_ el chico me gusta: tiene músculos, es rudo y de palabras simples tal cual como somos los Johansen, protegerá bien a Star. Por otro lado, hace tiempo que no la veía tan enérgica.

El hombre señaló hacia su hija quien continuaba discutiendo con Marco el cual había logrado sacarse de encima al narval y parecía estar perfectamente bien.

\- Supongo que tienes razón_ suspiró la reina dándose por vencida_ confiaré en tu juicio River.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso amor…sin embargo reconozco que hay algo que aún me preocupa.

\- ¿El acoso sexual que recibió su hija de Marco? _ masculló el director secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo a causa del nerviosismo.

\- No, es esa Luna Roja que se ve en el cielo. ¿Es normal en la Tierra?

\- Mmm…no recuerdo leer eso_ la reina siguió hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de su marido, admirando el enorme satélite rojo cuyo rayo de luz curiosamente daba justo sobre Marco y Star quienes ahora se dedicaban a ignorarse.

\- Yo tampoco…extraño fenómeno_ concordó el director frotándose la barbilla.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Inframundo…**_

Tom se despertó sintiendo un enorme dolor en el centro del pecho y una sensación de pérdida abrumadora que lo hizo incapaz de contener las lágrimas humeantes que salían por sus ojos mientras se encogía en posición fetal sobre su cama y abrazaba a su conejo Malvavisco.

\- Star no…no me dejes… ¡NOOO!

En ese momento él pudo sentir que acababa de perderla para siempre.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en la oficina del director…**_

Los reyes de Mewni se despidieron amorosamente de su hija abriendo un portal con sus tijeras dimensionales y regresando a su dimensión. En cuanto a los adolescentes el director los despidió argumentando que necesitaba ir al banco a guardar el enorme soborno que había recibido a cambio de aceptar a la princesa en la escuela.

El joven Díaz miró fijamente a la niña una vez que ambos se quedaron solos. No sabía que le pasaba, pero nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, era diferente a todo el resto de las chicas. Era vulnerable y con gran carácter a la vez, además en una situación normal con solo ver el enorme trasero de la reina su fabuloso miembro de placer habría estado feliz, sin embargo, esta vez al pensar que era la madre de esa chica rubia y lisiada a quien pertenecía ese trasero sencillamente nada se levantó…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Necesitaba alejarse de ella, asegurarse de que seguía siendo él mismo.

\- Escucha Star no tengo tiempo para llevar a una…niña con necesidades diferentes hasta mi casa necesito ir a darle un rapidito a todas las mujeres a las que se lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas. Además, tengo que follarme como a tres dueñas de tienda de mascotas para que me den alimento de gato gratis.

\- ¿Tienes un gato?

\- No, pero a veces alimento a los gatos callejeros afuera de mi casa…

Star se llevó las manos al rostro al sentir que se sonrojaba…Marco cuidaba gatitos…tenía un lado suave y dulce después de todo y ese pensamiento la llenó de calidez y algo profundo e intenso que nunca antes había sentido.

\- De todos modos, no tengo tiempo para ti. ¡JANNA!

\- Yup, que quieres_ contestó una chica apareciendo de pronto a su lado_ ¿más cargamento? Si es sexo, lo siento me aburrí de eso ahora busco una relación de las buenas, creo que incluso te pasaré el imperio de la marihuana a ti para limpiar mi vida de drogas.

\- Lo que quieras, pero antes llévame a la lisiada a mi casa se va a quedar ahí como estudiante de intercambio y si mi familia dice algo…

\- Ya…ya…digo que estás estudiando, sé que ambos están bien engañados contigo. Como sea nos vemos por ahí y recuerda que aún tengo bastante material tuyo así que no te folles a la madre de mi nuevo novio, quiero una vida normal y decente ahora.

Marco escupió hacia el lado enojado por sentirse desafiado, pero dejó ir a la pelinegra junto a Star.

Janna era peligrosa, era mejor darle lo que quería.

Furioso por tener prohibido meterse otra vez con la madre del novio de Janna y ver a Oskar acercarse demasiado amigablemente a Star para conversar con ella mientras la silla de ruedas de la niña era llevada por la morena, estalló en una ira ciega golpeando a todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino, destrozando las taquillas y lo que había dentro de ellas, golpeando los vidrios y pateando los basureros. Luego cuando ya no pudo más se subió otra vez a su moto deseando montarse una orgía enorme o lo que fuera para olvidar a la niña rubia de mirada ausente y a la gilipollas de Janna que osaba prohibirle algo cuando ni tan buena estaba ni tan buena droga de daba.

* * *

\- Oye…¿Cuál es tu nombre? _ preguntó Oskar amablemente a la muchacha rubia que estaba siendo llevada por Janna a la casa de los Díaz.

\- ¡Soy Star Butterfly una princesa genocida, accidentada mágica de otra dimensión! _ canturreó ella agitando su varita haciendo salir chispas y animales en llamas de ella.

\- Bueno es un gusto Star, yo soy Oskar Greason y estoy preocupado de que vivas con Marco…se rumorea que anda metido en cosas turbias…

\- Todos sabemos que lo está, para que se lo pintas lindo, además debe tener su cosa llena de enfermedades venéreas_ La pelinegra reventó su chicle con estilo manteniendo un gesto indiferente_ pero su familia no sabe nada, es genial y no están en las drogas así que puedes vivir con ellos tranquila Star.

\- Oh, es agradable saber eso_ sonrió Star feliz de enterarse que los padres de Marco eran buenas personas_ pero no creo que Marco sea tan malo, él parece tener algo especial y hermoso dentro.

\- Oh no_ se lamentó Oskar negando con la cabeza_ suena como si te estuvieras enamorando de él, no lo hagas Star eso solo te hará daño…

La rubia guardó silencio incapaz de negar lo que estaba diciendo Oskar. Sabía que Marco no era hombre de amor y que parecía tener una adicción poco sana al sexo y que además era grosero y cruel, pero tenía…algo especial.

Sencillamente no creía que Janna ni Oskar le fueran a encontrar la razón.

* * *

 _\- Dejando de lado otras cosas…me preocupa un poco los niveles de violencia de Apestorpe aquí_ mencionó Pony Head teniendo en la lengua su segunda novela después de terminar la primera._

 _\- Bueno…los estallidos de ira son sexys_ contestó Starfan masticando una de las donas que les había llevado su madre a ambas a la habitación._

 _\- Seh claro, mientras creas que no te van a llegar a ti…prefiero los estallidos de ira falsos. ¡Como los de los conciertos!_

 _\- Pff ¡vamos Pony! Todos saben que los hombres enamorados con tendencia a la violencia solo les pegan a objetos y otras personas, pero jamás a la chica que aman. Eso me enseño esta montaña de novelas románticas._

 _\- Pues en esta el tipo no le está pegando a nadie_ la yegua entornó los ojos hacia la página que estaba observando_ no veo nada violento aquí._

 _Starfan13 se agachó para ver la portada del libro golpeándose la frente al ver su título:_

 _\- ¡Eso es porque estás leyendo una novela de Jeanette Austen!_

* * *

 _ **Y Entonces Marco…**_

El moreno detuvo la moto frente a su casa listo para tomar un descanso después de alimentar gatitos y tener mucho sexo, pero no con los gatos…

* * *

 _\- Estás de broma ¿que los lectores humanos son tan idiotas que necesitan esa aclaración? _ dijo Lilacia con un tono despectivo._

 _\- Nunca se puede estar suficientemente segura, según el diario la comprensión lectora entre la gente joven es bastante baja porque no leen demasiado_ la castaña sacó un diario de debajo de su trasero apuntando el titular de un reportaje._

 _\- ¿Lees el diario?_

 _\- ¡Pues claro! ¿acaso pensabas que me paso todo el día espiando a Marco y Star y mirando las cámaras que tengo instaladas entre las plantas de la casa de los Díaz para captar deliciosos momentos Starco material de fics? Dah, que rarita haría eso._

 _\- Ok…solo dejemos esta conversación aquí. Me sacare una autofoto luciendo mi cara de póker a tu comentario para subirla a mis redes._

 _Y así fue como la princesa flotante le sacó una fotografía a su cara para después pensar que salía tan fabulosa que debía ser su nueva foto de perfil._

* * *

Cuando Marco entró por la puerta de su casa jamás pensó que lo primero que lo recibiría sería la vista de la chica que lo confundía tanto y por culpa de la cual había estado follando arduamente con el único objetivo de olvidar lo que le hacía sentir su inocente cara cuando ella lo miraba sin verlo.

Star estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar junto a sus padres respondiendo diversas preguntas que ellos le hacían sobre su dimensión. Cuando la chica sintió la puerta abrirse por acto reflejo volteó el rostro hacia donde provenía el sonido presintiendo quien acababa de entrar por esa puerta.

\- Veo que Janna hizo bien su trabajo_ el chico caminó hacia la niña quedando a su altura para hablarle sin que el matrimonio escuchara lo que le iba a decir_ me alegra que el bastardo de Oskar haya desaparecido.

La rubia se sonrojó hasta la frente tratando de contener la sonrisa que estaba creciendo en sus labios… ¿podría ser que Marco estaba celoso? ¿él también sentía que había algo especial entre ellos? ¿un mágico e inexplicable vinculo?

\- Star nos dijo que tenías que hacer algunas cosas así que por eso le pediste a Janna que la trajera_ sonrió Angie con dulzura_ no sabía que habías terminado con Janna, era una chica divertida.

\- Ehh ya, seh una pena de las gordas_ el moreno se quedó en silencio incómodo, aparte de no saber de su doble vida sus padres solo pensaban que era un adolescente con gustos raros de vestir y durante mucho tiempo creyeron que salía con Janna sin intuir que si ella pasaba tanto por la casa era para llevar y dejar droga.

\- Bueno Mijo esperamos que te lleves bien con una niña tan buena y dulce como Star, será interesante aprender de otras dimensiones y de cómo funciona la magia. ¡Mira ella ya creó unos lindos perritos con poderes!

El rey follador miró hacia el lado percatándose de dos canes que estaban teniendo el acto reproductivo mientras lanzaban rayos láser por los ojos.

\- Creo que me van a gustar esos perros, nos entendemos_ asintió contento.

Acto seguido al lado de ambos perros apareció una camada entera de cachorros que comenzaron a correr y ladrar por toda la casa.

\- Bueno Marco, lleva a Star a su cuarto mientras yo y tu padre llevamos sus maletas.

\- Lamento no poder hacer magia para que las maletas caminen solas_ suspiró la niña apretando la varita en su regazo_ pero aún no perfecciono eso. La última vez mis muebles le cayeron encima a una sirvienta.

\- Lamento oír eso_ la consoló Angie dulcemente.

\- ¡Oh no se preocupe a nadie le caía bien Higgs! ¡ahora descansa en la granja de escuderas!

* * *

 _ **En la granja de escuderas…**_

\- Y estos son los baños, aquí el comedor, los cuartos, la sala con sillones de masaje, el spa, el salón de té con husbandos, la sala con perritos y gatitos, el gimnasio y este es el balcón con vista a nuestros vecinos: La granja de abuelos jubilados. Se rumorea que tiene un túnel secreto que los lleva a la granja de abuelas, se dice que fue construido por el anciano dueño de la taberna: don Gregorio.

\- Suena como un buen lugar para recuperarme de mis lesiones_ asintió Higgs contenta sujetando sus muletas_ No entiendo como el reino es tan pobre, pero tenemos este tipo de lugares…

* * *

 _ **Con Star...**_

La princesa se Mewni estaba subiendo las escaleras siendo cargada en los fuertes, musculosos y sudorosos brazos de Marco Díaz apoyada en su duro abdomen escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo el varonil olor de sus axilas peludas.

\- ¿Estas gozando ahí muñeca? _ preguntó susurrando en voz baja y sensual.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡ahora apresúrate a llevarme a mi habitación! _ demandó la chica nerviosa.

\- ¿Sabes que las que se resisten me gustan?

\- ¡Eres un grosero!

Marco la dejó sobre la cama manteniendo la compostura mientras sus padres terminaban de dejar las cosas en la habitación de la princesa. Una vez que se fueron ambos se quedaron solos.

\- Ahora que ya no hay nadie… ¿hay algo que te apeteciera hacer conmigo? ¿tal vez enseñarme algún agujero?

\- Oh…bueno si te gustan los agujeros, supongo que podría hacer eso_ dijo la princesa con voz decidida_ ¡Súper succión remodelación!

Nada más se extinguió su voz un enorme agujero negro se abrió dentro de la habitación succionando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Marco tomó a la princesa de la cintura corriendo rápidamente con ella hacia la salida cerrando la puerta con fuerza y apoyándose con todo su peso en ella.

\- ¡No hablaba de ese tipo de agujero!

\- ¡Dijiste que querías ver agujeros!

\- ¡Pero no ese tipo de agujero! ¡si no fuera porque me gustas estaría enojado porque casi nos matamos!

\- ¿Qué yo…te gusto? _ susurró la niña abriendo sus enormes ojos como platos.

\- No me gusta repetir lo que digo.

Entonces Marco la besó de tal manera que parecía que su lengua se estaba violando la boca de Star fue un beso tan ardiente que desmayó a la princesa y la volvió a despertar, ella le respondió con dulzura y deseo provocando que el hombre sintiera que su corazón y otra cosa menos inocente se elevaba.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? _ murmuró él con voz ronca.

Star asintió respirando con dificultad extasiada por la amabilidad de Marco al permitirle dormir en su cuarto después de que ella arruinara el propio.

El latino la llevó hasta su habitación arrojándola sobre la cama comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Cuando la chica sintió el ruido de un cierre bajándose frunció el ceño:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Pues sacándome los pantalones para metértelo que más crees.

\- ¡¿Metérmelo?! ¡Marco acabamos de besarnos y de decirnos que nos gustamos!

\- ¿Qué con eso? Me he acostado con mujeres antes de conocerlas siquiera y conste que fue completamente consensuado y ellas se me lanzaban encima por la calle.

\- Pues eso se acabó si de verdad me quieres_ la niña se sentó con ayuda de sus manos cruzándose de brazos una vez estuvo erguida_ si me amas dejarás de hacer el amor con cualquiera y me serás fiel además te casarás conmigo para demostrar tu compromiso de cuidarme y respetarme para toda la vida.

\- Pfff ¿casarnos? Yo no soy de esos_ Marco ya se había quitado los pantalones rebelando que llevaba un mini calzoncillo rojo_ a mi no me va ni la fidelidad, ni los compromisos, ni el matrimonio. Si me quieres las cosas van a ser a mi manera.

\- Pues entonces…_el labio inferior de Star tembló y sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas_ me temo que no podremos tener nada.

Ella se teletransporto hasta su silla de ruedas y con la varita mágica creó una rampa para poder bajar apresuradamente las escaleras llorando a lágrima viva sorprendiendo a Rafael quien se quedó mudo de asombro al ver a su hijo sin pantalones en lo alto de la escalera preguntándose donde Marco había comprado esa clase de calzones que decían "Fox boy" en el centro.

Sin percatarse de la presencia del hombre adulto Star se giró hacia su enamorado quien le había roto el corazón gritándole con voz quebrada:

\- ¡Ahora me iré a llorar afuera del Minimarket que queda camino a la escuela!

Abrió la puerta cerrándola de un portazo dejando a un Marco enojado y frustrado sin saber porque esa niña lo estaba haciendo dudar de sus elecciones de vida. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron por fin de la puerta cerrada solo pudo ver a su padre mirándolo fijamente:

\- Porque usa esos calzones tan putos Mijo.

* * *

Angie casi se choca con una descorazonada Star cuando ella salía rápidamente de la casa queriendo alejarse de Marco, la mujer detuvo a la fugitiva por los hombros:

\- ¿Estás bien Star?

\- ¡Si! Es solo que…basura se me metió en los ojos…mucha basura, y los Mewmanos no somos buenos con eso.

\- Oh, lo siento. Espero que se arregle.

\- Lo hará...ahora, solo necesito salir un momento.

\- Claro, pero querida_ Angie jugó con su moño rizado mordiéndose el labio_ verás hay una cosa que debo contarte sobre Marco que creo es mejor sepas cuanto antes sobre él…sobre esta familia para que llegado el momento no te asustes. Verás mi hijo es…

\- Sé que Marco esta metido en el negocio de la droga y otras cosas…y además es promiscuo ¡por supuesto que alguien tan genial como él no se detendría de hacer lo que hace por alguien como yo! Pero descuide, entiendo…encontraré la manera de superar a su hijo.

Star se fue aún llorando por la calle, tras ella Angie frunció el ceño de manera aterradora, el cielo se oscureció sobre la casa de los Díaz y un rayo se escuchó alumbrando siniestramente el lugar, la madre furiosa se sacó una chancla y caminó aterradoramente hacia la casa pateando la puerta principal fijando sus felinos ojos verdes sobre su hijo en calzones:

\- ¡EXPLICAME QUE ES ESO DE VENDER DROGAS Y SER ACTOR PORNO CABRO DE MIERDA!

\- ¡No soy actor porno! ¡solo vendo drogas y soy libre! _ el adolescente se cubrió la boca con un mano alarmado al ver que había rebelado demasiada información_ ¡quien te dijo eso miente! ¡soy un buen niño que estudia mucho!

\- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! AHORA ME HACE SENTIDO QUE GANES TANTO DINERO PASEANDO HAMSTERS ¡ES DINERO DE DROGA!

\- Ohh por eso tal vez el niño siempre estudiaba con mujeres también_ razonó Rafael_ mujeres viejas…o jóvenes…o universitarias…o cuarentonas…o de la tercera edad…pero no preadolescentes para abajo menos mal. Bueno eso espero...

\- Ehh…

Sin saber que decir Marco retrocedió lentamente hacia su cuarto planeando vestirse y saltar por la ventana para escapar de la ira de su madre, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso una chancla voladora le dio en la cara haciéndolo tropezar, Angie corrió hacia él con la otra chancla en la mano comenzando a disciplinar amorosamente a su hijo dándole de chanclazos entre cada palabra que pronunciaba:

\- ¡NOSOTROS…NO…TE…CRIAMOS…PARA…ESTO…ES…PARA…QUE…SEAS…HOMBRE…DE…BIEN…DE…TU…CASA…Y…SEAS…ABOGADO…O…MÉDICO!

\- ¡Ay, mamá! ¡Ay! ¡AYYYY!

\- ¡ESPÉRATE NOMAS SI ME ENTERO QUE VENDÍAS MAS COSAS APARTE DE DROGA!

Así viendo a su esposa castigar a su hijo Rafael sonrió con nostalgia caminando hacia la cocina, sentándose en la mesa y sacando una cadena desde el interior de su polera abriendo el medallón dentro del cual se podía ver una foto de una anciana señora en blanco y negro, de mirada severa, con una chancla antigua en la mano.

\- Oh mamá…como te habría gustado Angie, ella disciplina a Marco igual que tu cuando me castigaste por andar traficando repollos.

De fondo en la pacífica casita se seguían escuchando los gritos de Marco.

* * *

 _\- Le pusiste su parte de actuar materno en la historia…_

 _\- Claro, hay demasiada falta de presencia de los padres en la vida de los adolescentes así que aparte de hacer una espectacular historia de amor también quiero mostrar como debería ser una familia feliz y amorosa._

 _\- ¿Sabes chica? Esto me pone algo triste_ La princesa de Uni miró a la cámara que Seahorse tenía instalada tras ella para transmitir cualquier cosa interesante para el show de Pony Head_ mi mamá murió así que no la tuve a mi lado para que me diera con la chancla y mi papi estaba siempre demasiado ocupado con su trabajo._

 _\- Descuida Pony, siempre puedo darte con la chancla cuando lo necesites para eso estamos las amigas_ Starfan13 le frotó suavemente la "espalda" a la cabeza flotante._

 _\- Aww eso es casi tan dulce como yo._

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El moreno camino echo una furia por la ciudad sin poder creer como de pronto, toda su vida estaba de cabeza: su socia de años lo dejaba para tener una vida "normal", su madre descubría su negocio de drogas y lo echó de la casa para que reflexionara sobre sus acciones, a su padre no le gustaba su elección de ropa interior y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a una puritana niña lisiada y ciega que había rechazado tener sexo con él, ¡CON ÉL! ¡El rey follador con el falo más hermoso de toda América según varias encuestas de internet! Era como si de pronto ya no fuera él mismo, como si esa chica hubiera puesto su mundo de cabeza y no le disgustaba del todo.

Miró las tijeras brillantes que había robado de la pieza de ella en un arrebato de furia antes de que lo echaran de casa tan solo con su ropa del día y un pequeño bolso de mano… ¿para que servirían? Las abrió y cerró una vez sorprendido al encontrar que un curioso círculo violeta se abría en el aire, lo miró un segundo y decidió tomarle una foto para preguntar por internet que era esa cosa.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando segundos después alguien le respondió que eso era un portal dimensional y que tenía que solo pensar a donde deseaba ir para llegar hasta allí con ayuda de las tijeras.

Si es así…pensaría en un lugar con mujerzuelas y bebidas, donde poder emborracharse hasta el cansancio y dejar de pensar en lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida y como insólitamente de pronto, su corazón lo mandaba más que su pene.

Así corto un portal y se introdujo en él llegando a un antro de mala muerte, lleno de humo, aroma a licor y traseros donde no se podía ver nada más allá de sus narices y solo se podían escuchar ruidos obscenos y sonidos de gente vomitando o maldiciendo. Sintiendo que allí podría encontrar algo para regresar a ser el viejo Marco caminó a tientas hasta el mesón ubicándose junto a una chica de piel blanca y cuerpo rollizo. Pidió lo más fuerte del lugar y miró a la joven:

\- ¡Eh tu guapa! _ ella se volteó revelando un largo cabello rojo adornado por dos cuernos al lado de su cabeza donde relucía una corona negra sobre la cual brillaba una llama de fuego, tenía un gesto seguro y relajado, pero sospechaba algo orgulloso…sabía cómo tratarla_ apuesto que, aunque muy linda eres bajita y tienes el culo suelto y poca fuerza en los muslos.

\- Pff ¿y que esperas con eso saco de carne? ¿Qué me sienta ofendida te diga que estás equivocado y proceda a demostrarlo en una cama contigo? Tengo miles de años no estoy para esos trucos, pero tu descaro me divierte_ ella tomó un trago de su copa apoyando un codo en la barra_ como te llamas músculos.

\- Marco…y tú eres…

\- Hekapoo y creo Marco, que de mí solo vas a obtener conversación.

El hombre suspiró cambiando su mirada sexual y sonrisa lujuriosa por una expresión más dulce, anhelante y desesperada recurriendo a su plan dos para obtener lo que deseaba:

\- Vale mira H-poo…

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Es así como te llamo en mi mente y como te llamas en mi corazón_ tomó entre sus manos las pequeñas y delicadas manitos de ella_ tal vez creas que soy humano, pero en realidad soy un espíritu del mundo humano…

\- Te ves corpóreo…

\- Espíritu carnal…soy un Incubo, y hace muchos años te vi por primera vez y me enamoré de ti gracias a tu belleza, carácter, independencia y sentido del humor_ ¡Ja! Esas palabras servían para la mujer que sea, aunque no supiera un carajo de ella_ entonces dejé mi vida de robar energía por medio del sexo a las mujeres humanas y me embarqué en un largo viaje para encontrarte…quise hacerme el genial esta noche, pero veo que es mejor ser honesto.

\- Y… ¿Dónde dices que me viste por primera vez? _ desconfiaba un poco, pero Hekapoo estaba comenzando a dudar, nunca nadie le había dicho palabras tan dulces ni había sido tan galante con ella.

Era una mujer sola gracias a su trabajo y longevidad. Pocos hombres apreciaban su sentido del humor y su figura rellenita sin demasiado pecho, generalmente se intimidaban o no se enamoraban de ella y solo la deseaban en la cama…nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan bien.

Los ojos castaños del desconocido la taladraron con su mirada chocolate:

\- No recuerdo…lo único que me quedó de ese día eres tú.

\- Bue…bueno paseo por muchas dimensiones, podría haberte visto alguna vez y no recuerdo_ se puso un mechón de fuego tras la oreja puntiaguda sonrojándose_ pero… ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

\- Puedo decirte…o mejor_ Marco se acercó poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla_ mostrarte mis conocimientos sexuales adquiridos por siglos de robar energía a mujeres_ bueno igual eran unos años nomas, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse después de todo por lo facilona que era seguro tenía poca experiencia sexual a pesar de estar en ese lugar: era demasiado romántica y poco astuta_ pero a ti te lo haré con amor.

\- Oh…tu… solo…_ Hekapoo se apoyó en la barra tímida cuando él se acercó demasiado dejando ver su cuerpo esculpido_ busquemos un lugar más privado.

\- Como ordenes.

Marco la agarró y se la llevó a un cuarto de mala muerte en la parte de atrás del local donde procedió a poseerla con rudeza y salvajismo haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor…

* * *

 _\- ¡Pero que pedo Starfan esto es una violación!_

 _\- ¡Pero ella quiso! _ alegó la niña cruzada de brazos enojada._

 _\- ¡Pero Marco ficticio no está siendo nada amable!_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! no tiene sentido que sea amable en el sexo con otra chica si se supone en el fondo ama a Star el público podría confundirse es por eso que tiene que ser un animal con otras, para dejar claro que solo las usa._

 _\- No me culpes si después te demandan por alentar las violaciones ¿eh? _ masculló Pony Head entre dientes leyendo su tercera novela de la tarde._

* * *

Cuando Marco gritó el nombre de Star en medio del placer, Hekapoo gritó de sorpresa al ver que su amante decía el nombre de la princesa Butterfly, un tipo gritó de espanto al encontrar una pareja follando en donde creía estaba el baño y Rhombulus gritó de horror y sacó una foto con su celular al ver a su compañera de trabajo echándose novio después de que le soltara a él una reprimenda por conseguir una chica alegándole que eso lo distraería del trabajo.

Las serpientes del hombre de cristal con sus exclamaciones interrumpieron a la pareja, Marco se separó de Hekapoo con la realización de que amaba a Star y necesitaba recuperarla dejando a la mujer confundida sobre si se supone que eso fue un acto apasionado o que demonios.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

\- No puedo creer lo mucho que se está demorando Marco en venir por mí_ bufó Star teniendo su celular pegado a la oreja conversando en tono cansado con su mejor amiga: la maravillosa Pony Head_ pensar que hasta le dije donde iba a estar para que pudiera venir a llorarme sin problemas ¿y que pasa? Que he tenido tiempo de chequear mi correo, comprarme una malteada, terminar de planear el genocidio masivo de monstruos y hacer algunos amigos.

\- Bueno niña en mi opinión ese tal Marco por muy sexy que esté suena como un capullo, no sé porque te gusta es solo un humano debilucho sin magia y además te apuesto a que ahora mismo podría estar con otra_ rezongó Lilacia quien al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba con la respiración entre cortada por estar en el gimnasio mientras hablaban.

\- ¡Pero eso no importa! Todos saben que aunque este con otra ellas solo serán zorras para él que no le importarán en el fondo y si no son zorras serán frígidas aburridas y tontas con voz chillona. No tengo nada porque preocuparme. Pero claro que no diría esto a otra persona no sonaría lindo. Así que Marco puede estar con sus putas por ahora después de todo solo yo soy su real y verdadero amor.

* * *

 _\- Ahh es la lógica del romance ¿no? todas las mujeres están hechas para ser una caca al lado de la protagonista…a menos que sean la mejor amiga que no representa un peligro para la relación._

 _\- Exacto Lilacia, comienzas a tomarle el truco a esto de hacer obras literarias_ corroboró Starfan destacando con un lápiz unas líneas de una de sus novelas_ y si la mejor amiga resulta que le gusta el protagonista pues al final será una zorra también, así es como funciona._

 _\- Pues a mí me suena como un día normal en mi vida…todos los chicos creen que soy guapa, se reforman por amor a mí, las mujeres me envidian y todas son más feas y espantosas que yo, nadie se compara con mi personalidad y ni hablar con la cantidad de envidia que debo soportar, es duro ser yo. Solo que por desgracia no he encontrado a alguien a mi altura_ Lilacia sacudió su melena rosa poniéndose unos lentes de sol mientras Seahorse la alumbraba con un foco de circo._

 _\- Como no saques esa molesta luz de mi cara no te dejo escribir tus propias líneas._

* * *

\- ¿Y que has estado haciendo tu? _ preguntó Star decidiendo que bien podría hacer mas conversación con su amiga mientras el amor abusón y acosador de su vida iba a buscarla.

\- Pues ejercitando mi figura, firmando autógrafos de mis fans, contestándole a un tipo una pregunta sobre portales dimensionales y mirando mis redes socia... ¡POR TODOS LOS CULOS DE PONYS VOLADORES! ¡B- fly no vas a creer esto!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡En su Facebook Rhombulus publicó una imagen de Hekapoo teniendo sexo en un lugar de mala muerte! ¡esa amargada que siempre se cree mejor que el resto y me hizo tanto escándalo por unas tijeras que me prestó sin su consentimiento!

\- Te presto sin su… ¿consentimiento? ¿seguro eso es prestar? _ en realidad si era sincera a la princesa no le interesaba demasiado la vida privada de la alta comisión de magia.

\- ¡Eso no es lo impactante!

\- Ya sé…pero es que no me interesa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer Hekapoo con su trasero… o para el caso que hacía Rhombulus en un antro.

\- ¡Pero es que eso no es todo! ¡el chico de Hekapoo gritó tu nombre! ¡creo que por su aura sensual que se puede ver tal vez sea tu Marco! ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

\- ¡Que él me ama y va a venir por mí al fin! _ Star suspiró extasiada con una enorme sonrisa tonta en su cara.

\- Iba a decir que era un desgraciado que piensa con la manguera tal como yo dije y que se fue a meter con la primera que se encontró peeero si tu lo dices… ¡él te ama!

\- ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Justo cuando la princesa de Uni estaba empezando una frase alguien arrojó violentamente una piedra hacia la mano de la rubia provocando que el celular saliera volando varios metros lejos de ella cortando la comunicación con la Pony voladora.

Una voz cruel se escuchó tras Star:

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Star Butterfly, ahora que estás sola en esta dimensión sin nadie para protegerte ¡me darás esa varita! _ chilló una voz molesta, mimada y aguda.

\- ¡Ludo! Me imagino que estás con tus horribles secuaces_ se enfureció Star sacando la varita de su cabello y agitándola peligrosamente tratando de descubrir de donde provenía exactamente la voz del ave.

\- Pues sí, somos como di…_ Sapo Toro se interrumpió al ver como su jefe lo miraba con el ceño fruncido_ digo somos como vein…_Ludo aún no era feliz_...digo somos treinta, ¡Si treinta!

\- ¡Así es Star Butterfly somos una cantidad enorme y están más por llegar! ¡Además esta vez tu no solo estás indefensa y lisiada, sino que yo tengo un arma secreta: ¡Mi abogado! _ mostró teatralmente a un lagarto humanoide con cabello largo negro y engominado, pero al recordar que la chica no podía verlo bajó las manos suspirando_ anda Toffe saluda para que ella sienta el absoluto terror.

\- Hola_ saludó secamente el aludido.

\- ¡Y todos saben como los abogados son los seres más malvados que existen!

\- Como sea Ludo, no me interesa tu abogado de voz misteriosa_ Star agitó una mano despectiva_ más bien dime como me encontraste.

\- Oh bueno…es una larga historia…todo empezó cuando Sapo Toro…

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Luego de volver a vestirse el moreno de la pasión corrió saliendo a toda velocidad del antro arrojándole algo de dinero a la pelirroja culona para que quedara feliz y otro al tipo de cristales para que borrara la fotografía. Viéndose libre regresó a Echo Creek decidido a ir hacia la esquina donde dijo la princesa de ojos azules que iba a estar lamentándose, llegaría como a de lugar para disculparse con ella y decirle que el poder de tru luv hizo que se redimiera y ahora sintiera súbitos deseos de ser un hombre fiel y abnegado, aunque la hubiera tratado horrible hace apenas unas horas.

Era difícil avanzar por las calles con todas las mujeres arrojándole su ropa interior en el camino y gritándole que querían sus bebés a causa de su apariencia suculenta y latina, por todos lados se veían carteles pidiéndole que se transformara en el marido de alguien.

Pero él estaba decidido a ir por la princesa, porque nunca había amado a alguien de esa manera, nunca había sentido tantas ganas se poseer a alguien y partirle la cara a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a mirarla, hablarle, tocarla o respirar cerca de ella.

Sin duda era amor verdadero.

* * *

 _\- Entonces dime que estás aprendiendo aquí…_

 _\- Puees_ Lilacia frunció el ceño concentrándose para responder bien la pregunta de Starfan13_ ¿qué Marco es un ejemplo de macho mega Alfa de esos posesivos, pero sensualosos que nadie se da cuenta que en realidad están bien locos?_

 _\- Exaaacto…toda historia de amor necesita a su macho bien tóxico y agresivo.  
_

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: Star estaba sentada en una mesa de color rosa sosteniendo una taza de té en el mismo tono mientras unos pocos monstruos hacían lo mismo, una pequeña ave verde parloteaba animadamente moviendo las manos haciendo todo tipo de gestos aparentemente explicándole algo, para colmo una lagartija con pinta de abogado miraba evaluadoramente a la princesa.

Esto era inaceptable nadie podía mirar evaluadoramente a su chica…ni mirarla de ninguna manera para el caso.

\- ¡ALÉJENSE DE LA MUJER QUE ME QUIERO COGE…DIGO QUE AMOOO!

\- ¿Quién es ese? _ Inquirió Toffe alzando un meñique tomando elegantemente de su taza_ pensé que ella estaba sola.

\- Se supone que lo estaba_ se disculpó Sapo Toro nervioso.

\- ¡Oh bueno da igual después de todo es hora de volver a la pelea! ¡espero que te haya quedado claro como fue que te encontré Star Butterfly!

\- Muy claro Ludo, ¡gracias por el té!

\- ¡Me alegra que te gustara! pero ahora…

Batió las palmas y Pinzas de langosta derribó la mesa, todos sus secuaces se colocaron en pose de batalla excepto Toffe que se limitó a rociarse desodorante. Star sacó su varita nuevamente lista para pelear sonriendo cuando sintió que Marco llegaba a su lado.

\- ¡Star vengo a disculparme! ¡en estas interminables horas lejos de ti me di cuenta de que te amo!

\- ¡Oh Marco sabía que lo harías! _ las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus enormes y hermosos ojos_ ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡también te amo! ¡ser un felpudo valió totalmente la pena!

\- Oh...Star…no soy un hombre poético, pero te diré que te amo más que a la hamburguesa con carne y papas que como los martes, que a mis calzones de algodón orgánico y las ofertas de condones de los jueves.

\- ¡Suficiente de romance! _ se exasperó Ludo al ver como la pareja estaba a punto de unir sus labios en un beso_ ¡TODOS ATAQUEN!

Los monstruos se lanzaron sobre la pareja de enamorados con todo su poder, Marco usó su cuchillo y sus puños para repelerlos con violencia haciendo volar la sangre y los dientes, pero aun viéndose muy sensual en el proceso como un vikingo guerrero sin camisa de las portadas de libros románticos cuyo sudor en vez de apestar a ajo todo lo que hace es relucir con el sol.

Star disparó hechizos sin cesar con su varita dándole a varios de los monstruos a quienes sentía aproximarse gracias a su oído. Ambos peleaban como uno solo demostrando que el poder de dos amantes furiosos y peleando juntos puede más que cualquier fuerza en este mundo.

* * *

 _\- Vale que Star tenga que ser empoderada y todo eso, pero si vencen ahora a los monstruos Marco no se va a transformar en su ser mágico y no vamos a tener la mega revelación que insinuó Angie antes…_

 _\- Si Pony tengo todo bajo control descuida…_

 _\- ¿Ya decidiste que va a ser apestorpe? ¿Vampiro, Elfo, Hombre lobo, Sireno, Extraterrestre, troll, hada o brujo?_

 _\- ¡Para que tener uno si puedes tenerlos todos!_

* * *

Tan concentrada estaba la pareja en la batalla que no se fijaron en el solitario lagarto que de puntas caminó hasta la espalda de la princesa agarrando el mango de la varita entre sus garras y gritando con voz amenazadora:

\- ¡SORPRESA!

\- ¡Dame mi varita! _ chilló desesperada Star intentando atrapar al ladrón.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡ahora es momento de que los Mewmanos sufran!

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Marcooo sálvame! _ lloró la niña desesperada_ ¡todo lo que quería era hacer un pequeño exterminio racial nada más!

\- ¡STAAAR! _ el moreno gritó de forma desgarradora viendo como el abogado tomaba la varita y apuntaba al amor de su vida.

Llamando a todo el poder ancestral que estaba dentro de él gracias a su herencia mágica escondida, un aura verde brillante envolvió a Marco, su piel se aclaró y comenzó a resplandecer, su pecho se volvió peludo y un par de enormes colmillos le crecieron en la boca asomándose hacia el exterior, sus orejas se alargaron adquiriendo una forma puntiaguda, el cabello adquirió la textura de las hojas conservando su color castaño pero manchado con chispas verdes, los pantalones de látex se convirtieron en unos pantalones de escamas de color verde fluorescente, en su cuello salieron unas branquias y de su espalda surgieron dos poderosas alas de mariposa en tonos rojizos que echaban polvito rojo brillante cuando aleteaban al viento.

Cuando la luz de desvaneció esta estaba en sus manos las cuales brillaban llenas de poder.

Star suspiró abanicándose con una mano:

\- ¡Marco no te veo, pero siento que de pronto tu nivel de sensualidad es más de diez mil!

\- Así es…me he convertido en lo que soy realmente Star…¡Un Vampiro-Elfo-Hombre Lobo-Hada-Brujo-Troll-Sireno Man- Extraterrestre!

\- ¡Como puede ser eso! _Ludo tenía la boca abierta incapaz de entender como podía existir un ser así.

\- Pues porque mi madre es una Vampira-Elfa-Mujer Lobo-Extraterrestre y mi padre un Brujo-Troll-Hada-Sirenoman. Mi abuelo paterno era un Vampiro-Elfo y mi abuela materna una Mujer Lobo-Extraterrestre mientras que mi abuelo paterno era un Sireno-Brujo y mi abuela una Troll-Hada. A su vez ya sabrás como se mezclaron dos razas.

\- Interesante_ asintió Ludo pensativo_ como sea… ¡ATAQUEN AL CHICO SEXY!

La gran mayoría de los monstruos se precipitaron hacia Marco excepto tres monstruos hembra que corrieron a atacar a Toffe ante la poco específica indicación de Ludo. El castaño le disparó un rayo láser de poder con las manos a la lagartija provocando que chillara y soltara la varita mágica de la princesa que el chico hizo levitar hacia ella, luego con igual destreza venció mágicamente con sus poderes magicovampiricosextraterrestresetc al resto de sus atacantes. Finalmente, después de tan ardua pelea los levitó a todos en una enorme pelota de gente herida y machada arrojándolos al otro lado de la calle con una sonrisa altanera.

\- ¡Espero que ahora aprendan a no meterse conmigo ni con mi chica!

\- ¡Oh Marco me has salva…

Star no pudo terminar su frase de agradecimiento.

Al escuchar su voz ahogada y jadeante el moreno se volteó viendo con espanto a Hekapoo clavándole unas tijeras en el estómago a la princesa quien estaba pálida y comenzando a toser sangre implorándole con la mirada que la ayudara, que no dejara que su vida acabara en ese instante.

\- ¡STAAAR!

\- ¡Mar…Marcooo!

\- ¡JAJAJAJA AHORA ME VENGARÉ DE LA LISIADA! _ rio la pelirroja maniáticamente apuntando con un dedo a la niña herida_ ¡Pagarás por haberme robado a mi hombre y dañarme!

\- ¡Yo…no hice nada! _ jadeó Star presionando su herida con ambas manos_ ¡Yo no le dije a Marco que…te dejara!

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES! _ Hekapoo estaba lista para arremeter nuevamente contra ella, pero un rayo láser verdoso le dio de lleno enviándola hacia atrás estampándola contra la ventana de un baño público donde el golpe de la ventana le cortó la digestión a alguien.

Decidida a no dejarse vencer por esa niñata ciega y mimada de la princesa, ni tener que pasar el resto de su vida sirviéndola después de que ella con sus malas artes le quitara a Marco, la elfa corrió nuevamente hacia ella blandiendo sus tijeras mientras gritaba de rabia.

\- ¡AHHHH!

\- ¡¿NO OÍSTE A STAR?! ¡FUE MI CULPA!

\- ¡NO MARCO TU ERES UN HOMBRE! ¡NO PUEDES CONTENERTE NO TE CULPES! ¡LA CULPA ES LA PUTA RUBIAAAA!

Hekapoo seguía corriendo velozmente hacia Star, Marco la cubrió con su cuerpo dispuesto a recibir la herida por ella, pero sus esperanzas parecieron morir cuando la forjadora de tijeras se multiplicó generando una docena de clones iguales a ella todos con mortíferas tijeras en sus manos.

Los clones de Hekapoo saltaron todos juntos a la vez hacia la pareja de amantes, todos apuntando hacia la coronilla rubia de Star…

Cuando de pronto pasó Jeremy en una bicicleta con rueditas de entrenamiento golpeando a la original y dejándola inconsciente en plena calle por donde numerosos autos no se molestaron en detenerse y solo le pasaban por encima fotografiando el espectáculo.

Los clones desaparecieron dejando la calle igual de tranquila que como estuviera antes de que todo comenzara.

\- Oh Marco…me has salvado…

\- Bueno…_le dirigió una mirada a Jeremy, nadie tenía porque saberlo…_si definitivamente fui yo.

\- Pero…aho…ahora voy a morir_ escupió más sangre, su respiración se aceleró.

\- No amor mío no vas a morir, ¡te voy a salvar!

Así después de aullarle a la Luna, Marco mordió a Star en el cuello y en el brazo, le echó polvitos de hada encima, le dio de beber un brebaje raro con hojas, la metió en una fuente alumbrada por la luz de la luna, la llevó a dormir debajo de un puente y la abdujo con sus poderes extraterrestres para finalmente gracias a su magia y la poderosa Luna Roja sanarla de su herida mortal transformándola en una Vampira-Elfa-Mujer Lobo-Hada-Bruja-Troll-Sirena – Extraterrestre.

Cuando la chica volvió a abrir sus ojos no solo estaba totalmente sana sino que ahora su piel era más blanca y lisa, tenía más pelo en las piernas y las axilas, un par de enormes alas verdes se habían unido a sus alas amarillas de mariposa dándole dos pares de alas, su pelo rubio se mezclaba con mechas en tono verde claro brillante y un par de branquias asomaban a ambos lados de su cuello delatando que ahora era una sirena que de meterse al agua tendría una cola de pez. Pero lo más impresionante es que había recuperado su capacidad de caminar y ver quedando sin habla al observar al hermoso, mítico y sensual ser que estaba al lado de ella.

\- ¿Star? ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Marco? ¿eres tú? _ cuando él asintió ella no pudo contener más sus sentimientos_ ¡eres tan hermoso!

\- Lo sé…

* * *

 _\- Vamos, vamos nena que necesitamos ponerle más miel y amor a esto después de tanta acción._

 _\- Sí, sí Pony ya lo sé…pero necesito crear la escena perfecta donde Marco también le dice algo romántico a Star_ Starfan13 masajeó sus sienes pensando arduamente en la escena perfecta_ algo romántico…_

 _\- ¿Y si solo vamos por algo natural? ¿Qué demuestre cuanto la ama sin recurrir a que parezca fuera de personaje? ¿sabes qué? Mejor déjamelo a mí ya tengo todo en mente…_

* * *

\- ¡Oh Marco! ¡con solo verte siento que los latidos de mi corazón aumentan más rápido que el rating del show de Pony Head!¡mi sangre se vuelve espesa miel, más espesa que la miel de abejas de nube del reino de Uni y todo mi ser brilla más que las estrellas que salen del cuerpo de mi mejor amiga Pony Head!

\- No sé como decirlo Star…mis sentimientos por ti hacen que mi cuerno desee introducirse en tu interior y estar así toda una semana sin comer, sin dormir y sin ir al baño…

* * *

 _\- ¡Dije romántico no sexual! Además… ¿una semana? _ la castaña estaba limpiándose la boca con una servilleta después de escupir su agua por la sorpresa._

 _\- Si bueno…duh, ya sabes los Pony Head introducimos nuestros cuernos en el corazón de nuestra pareja donde provocamos una herida mortal que tarda mucho en curarse así durante ese proceso cada vez que sientes el agónico dolor sabes cuanto te ama tu pareja porque mientras más duela más amor siente por ti… ¡es mágico chica!_

 _\- Ehh…tal vez para ti, pero en humanos…y de todos modos no quiero ser poco realista... ¿una semana? Déjame arreglarlo._

* * *

\- No sé cómo decirlo Star…mis sentimientos por ti hacen que mi cuerpo te necesite cerca a todas horas. Por favor cásate conmigo en las Vegas y después comencemos una apasionada vida juntos.

\- ¡Oh sí Marco! ¡sí! ¡no necesito anillo ni vestido de bodas mientras te tenga a ti, tus abdominales y a nuestro amor!

Así habiendo confesado su mutuo y puro amor, Marco invocó un círculo mágico en el suelo desde el centro del cual surgió una llave misteriosa similar a las llaves de un auto. Tomando las llaves en sus manos presionó un botón y dos pitidos sonaron. En el cielo se apareció un enorme OVNI al cual ambos ascendieron volando con sus alas brillantes de hada.

Cuando el OVNI partió rumbo a las Vegas mucho dinero comenzó a llover en Echo Creek, ya que Marco decidió dejar un poco como disculpa por sus malas acciones pasadas, Star llamó una ambulancia para que atendiera a los heridos de la pelea habiendo entendido gracias al amor de Marco que el genocidio racial no era bueno. Hekapoo se despertó con Toffe en el hospital y comenzaron a hablar mucho porque sus camas estaban contiguas y ninguno podía moverse por todo el yeso que tenían encima, así con el tiempo se enamoraron y se casaron formando un grupo pro interracialidad y anti discriminación en Mewni.

Marco y Star llevaron a cabo su ceremonia de bodas luego de la cual tuvieron una noche de bodas donde practicaron todo tipo de poses sexuales de Mewni entre ellas el "Tigre caído", "El grillo que Salta" y "El Arándano que huye por su vida" de las cuales no pregunte estimado lector porque nadie sabe de que van semejantes misteriosos nombres.

Habiéndose mudado ambos de la ciudad todos los adolescentes y mujeres pudieron llevar una vida normal ahora. Janna enderezó su vida y se convirtió en una buena estudiante, la policía hizo su trabajo y arrestó a los vendedores de droga, las clases volvieron a ser normales y los chicos ya no tuvieron que sobarle los pies a nadie, además Angie comprobando su método de reforma se volvió voluntaria en la cárcel donde participaba en jornadas de reeducación social en las que les daba chanclazos a los convictos para enseñarles modales y normas, más tarde ella y Rafael nutrían su matrimonio haciendo lo que hace toda pareja casada que se ama apasionadamente después de muchos años cuando su hijo por fin se va a vivir a otro lado con su esposa: Dormir mucho e irse de rumba los fines de semana.

Star y Marco fueron muy felices juntos, pero por alguna razón Moon y River cometieron la injusticia de tener otra hija a quien heredarle el reino en vez de a Star a la cual no le importó demasiado tener que vivir sin responsabilidades excepto lavarle los calcetines y los calzones a Marco y cuidar los trece hijos que hicieron en conjunto que irónicamente aparte de hermosos salieron super dotados como Marco a quien nunca se le notó porque no pensaba demasiado, así que hicieron grandes aportes al mundo entero y además fueron super héroes gracias a sus poderes mágicos.

La hermana de Star se enamoró de Tom y cuando pasó los veinte años se casó con él a pesar de la diferencia de edad, pero a nadie le importó porque Tom era un treinta añero rico e interesante.

Y así el amor triunfó y todos vivieron razonablemente felices por el resto de sus largas vidas.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _\- Podríamos hacer una secuela de esto…con Tom siendo el tipo mayor caliente y la niña inocente de veinte y tantos_ Pony Head estaba mirando un diagrama que había hecho luego de terminar un enorme número de novelas_ necesitamos a una ex zorra y que Tom ahora sea un tipo atormentado y solitario que no cree en el amor por culpa de Star._

 _\- Tu si que me lees la mente_ Starfan tomó un sorbo de su batido mirando reflexivamente la pantalla_ pero esto aún no está suficientemente largo para un libro… ¿crees que falta algo? está muy corto._

 _\- Según aprendí la primera mejor opción es poner más sobre mí_ Lilacia pestañeó moviendo su cabellera rosa_ pero si no la segunda es rellenar páginas con relaciones íntimas._

 _\- ¡Eso es brillante! ¡con unas cuantas escenas de diez páginas cada una le doy a esto como cien páginas más! Pueden hacerlo cuando se conocen mientras los reyes hablan se pueden ir al baño, después antes de que llegue Janna en un casillero…luego en el cuarto de Marco…_

 _\- ¡Ohhh y en la calle en unos baños químicos antes de que llegue Ludo! Pero te advierto que no escribiré eso…ya tuve suficiente de criminal sexy apestorpe esas escenas te las montas tu solita chica._

 _\- Vale, vale que todo lo que necesito es que me vayas diciendo como me van quedando. ¡Ahora partamos por una noche de bodas de doscientas páginas! ¡LILACIA TRAE EL LIBRO DE ANATOMÍA!_

 _\- No sé que demonios vas a escribir con esto…pero ya que…_

 _Pony Head llevó el libro de anatomía y así fue como ambas se quedaron creando una gran historia de amor de cuatrocientas páginas, mucho lenguaje anatómico y un montón de romance._

 _ **Pero como todo le quedó fatal…vamos a dejar la historia hasta aquí…**_

* * *

 **Bueno esto me salió rápido en realidad, tenía ganas de escribir algo idiota así que…aquí tienen esto jajaja. Si tienen algo de mi sentido del humor algunas risas les habrá sacado este capítulo, no se como escribí tantas hojas de tonterías, pero bueno ya que a veces un autor necesita escapar del drama de amor escribiendo otra historia de amor, pero muy mala XD. De verdad que me he pillado con sujetos protagonistas con las mismas cosas que Marco pero escritos de tal manera que se vean "mejor".  
**

 **Veamos esos comentarios:**

 **Templario Oscuro:** Bueno seguro que el Marco de esa historia finalmente se alegró de encontrar a esa Star jajaja, espero que este capítulo también te de algo de risa.

 **Guest:** Bueno lamento haberlo escrito mal, pero es un fic de comedia e idioteces así que en cierta forma estaba solo para referencia XD.

 **Rex0153** : Los hijos de Tom querían salvar a Star para que no la reformaran y Tom pudiera querer regresar con ella, en sus mundos el hecho de que Star fuera mala persona hizo que Tom acabara con Janna, Jackie o Kelly así que por eso la ayudaron, aunque en sí por un lado hay quienes querían mandar a Star a un convento y otros matarla. Espero que goces esta hermosa historia ;D

 **knightday** : Me alegra que te rías, espero que este igual te haga gracia.

 **Mari200** : Sep que sería la vida sin algunas historias ridículas de vez en cuando jejeje.

 **Andrew579** : Ahora hay una historia aquí, igual de pendeja o más que la anterior, directamente sacada de algunas cosas que he encontrado en el género romántico.

 **Rath emblem** : Pues sí fue terriblemente incómodo para Marco y no la pasó nada de bien…pero viendo el lado bueno acabó gobernando el mundo y viviendo bien XD.

 **Ahora me voy a trabajar en el fic principal, hasta la próxima lectores!**


End file.
